For Love and War
by Candi Cox
Summary: Deathly Hallows from the point of view of Tonks and Lupin. This tells of what could have happened to them during that year. Some fluff, some action, some romance. Contains spoilers. Also contains sex, drugs and rock'n'roll.
1. Bruises

It was July and a storm was brewing. Dumbledore's funeral had been the week before. By sheer luck, or perhaps by Molly Weasley's incessant matchmaking, Tonks and Lupin were on an Order mission together. They had to patrol Hogsmeade for eight hours, looking for suspicious activities. Hopefully they would be able to use the shift for some much-needed talking. Two weeks had passed since Tonks had finally confessed her feelings for Lupin. Both had been too busy to talk at all until today.

The patrol had started out with each feigning nonchalance. They discussed almost everything: the weather, Quidditch, spell techniques, Harry Potter. Unsaid words built a wall between them, becoming so thick that after an hour no conversation could pass through.

Tonks was not the silent type. She could never keep her tongue or actions in check. In school, it had won her nearly unanimous popularity. Now, the purple haired Auror was bursting to talk. After a minute of thought, she knew she had to break the silence.

"Remus," she said timidly, "how old are you?"

The older wizard looked at her confusedly. "36," he said.

"How old would you like to live to?"

"I don't know. 70? 80?"

"You only become a werewolf once a month. Think how many days we would have together."

A look of pain crossed Lupin's face. "Tonks, you deserve so much better than me. You're so young, beautiful and kind. If I married you, you would soon see what a mistake it was."

"I'm 26, quite old enough to know what I want. We've known each other for two years and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lupin's weary, lined face took on an expression of pity. "Please, Nymphadora," he said, "don't make this harder than it already is."

"For the last time, never call me Nymphadora. And now you're admitting that you love me."

"With all my heart."

"So what's the problem?" Tonks was beginning to grow exasperated but was determined not to show it.

"The problem is that you deserve better."

"No, that's not the problem. You know what the problem is?"

"I'd be delighted to hear. Do tell."

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, Tonks said, "The problem is that you don't respect yourself. You can't even fathom the idea that someone might like you. Even at Hogwarts, Sirius used to say that you did everything they asked just so they would let you hang out with them. You honestly never realized that Sirius and James loved you like a brother. We all love you, Remus, I wish you could realize that!"

Lupin looked angry now. He turned to face Tonks. "No, you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be an outcast. People are scared of you, ridicule you. The few real friends you have, you would do anything for because you're so grateful. But it also means that you must distance yourself from certain people. Every full moon, I become something new. I transform. Could you deal with that?"

Tonks screwed up her face. Instantly, she became a strict-looking older woman. "I transform, too," she said softly, "Or had you forgotten?"

She became the purple-haired witch again and strode away from Lupin. He thought he saw a tear falling out of her eye as she marched by. Lupin thought she was beautiful. He knew he was doing the right thing but damn, it was hard. She liked to stand out—always had, always would. Tonks nearly always had purple hair. Having been born to a witch mother and Muggle father, she had a strong love of Muggle culture. Polychromatic eyes were lined with heavy makeup. Black jeans and combat boots hugged pale, slender legs. A tight grommet-studded coat, ending at the knees, almost always completed her work outfit. Compared with the plain, loose-fitting robes common to witches, Tonks caught many an eye.

She was small, only about 5'4. From experience, Lupin knew not to underestimate her. He was daydreaming. It was dangerous territory, yet he felt no desire to leave. He loved how her clothing contrasted with such a pale, innocent face. Gifted with generous curves, yet without an extra pound on her body, she was the ideal subject of a fantasy. For another moment, Lupin allowed himself to daydream before remembering that he was on patrol.

Tonks knew that she and Lupin should stay close to each other in case danger came. Right now, her hurt and angry emotions couldn't handle him. She remained about 20 feet in front. It was close enough to react quickly if anything happened.

Lupin's footsteps drew nearer. He came up alongside her as they continued to wind through Hogsmeade. "I'm sorry," he said in that calming voice. "Can we just forget it?"

Tonks thought for a moment. "No," she said, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life. I can't forget it. But as we are on duty, I am forced to bury my feelings again." She laughed bitterly. "I've been doing it for so long, a few more hours won't hurt."

Suddenly, the woman walked directly into a display shelf outside of Zonkos' Joke Shop. Different practical joke items scattered in all directions. Tonks felt herself blush bright cherry.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me…" She walked forward to pick up a fake wand. She hadn't realized that the shelf had fallen over. With a dull thud, her foot caught on the wood and Tonks found herself face down on the brick.

Lupin hurried to help her. "Are you all right, Nymphadora?" he asked.

Tonks stood up quickly. "I'm fine, Remus!" she replied, swaying slightly, "And it's Tonks."

Lupin grabbed her shoulder to steady her. With his other hand, he waved his wand. The shelf flew upright and its contents were restored to their original place. She felt Lupin's steady hand on her shoulder. She enjoyed the sensation. It traveled through her coat and sent a chill down her spine.

"Here, sit down," Lupin gestured to a bench outside of the Three Broomsticks. They both took a seat. "Now, are you really okay?"

Tonks gave him a small smile. "Remus," she said, "If you were as clumsy as I am you would quickly grow a high pain tolerance."

He laughed. "Fair point. Your nose is bleeding, though. Episkey!" Her nose healed.

"Thanks."

They sat on that bench for some time, thinking. After a while, somewhere in the distance, a clock chimed six o'clock.

"Shift's over," said Lupin. "We should be going back."

"I hate Grimmauld Place. Too many bad memories. Would you like to get a drink before heading over there?"

"That sounds great. Let me just send word that we're not in danger."

He pulled out his wand and saw himself, no longer a werewolf, standing next to Tonks on their wedding day. "Expecto Patronum," he muttered. The Patronus hurried back to give #12, Grimmauld Place, their message.

Lupin turned back to Tonks and smiled. "Where shall we go?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I was banned from Hog's Head in sixth year when Charlie Weasley and I tried to steal firewhiskey from the cellar. So how about the Three Broomsticks?"


	2. At the Three Broomsticks

Inside, they both ordered firewhiskey and sat down at a table. The bar was noisy and crowded, though not unpleasantly so. Tonks spotted a familiar face. "Wotcher, Kingsley!" she called to the black wizard sitting at the bar. Kingsley acknowledged her with a small wave.

She sat in silence for a moment before leaning towards Lupin. "What if he's next?" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"To die. We've lost Sirius and Dumbledore, what if Kingsley's next? Or Arthur? Or one of the kids? What if we're next?"

Lupin looked at her troubled face and unconsciously took her hand. He looked Tonks in the eye.

"Until Voldemort is gone," he said, "We have that danger. All we can do is live life fully and help others. The end will come for everyone, we can't predict when."

"You know, I would die if it meant I could save you, or Harry, or Ginny, or one of the others."

"Yeah, I know. So would I."

They sipped their firewhiskey. Tonks was suddenly very aware of the fact that she and Lupin were still holding hands over the table. His was warm and calloused. It enveloped her small, slender one. She pulled it away, instantly regretting the action. Much to her surprise, Lupin pulled her hand back to him.

"If you were to die tomorrow, I couldn't be content knowing that I didn't give love a chance. I'm not perfect, but I'll try for you, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nympha—" Tonks didn't get a chance to finish. All of the sudden, she and Lupin were leaning over the table. Lips met.

Lupin kissed her softly at first, then harder. His lips were rough and soft at the same time. Gently, she parted them with her tongue and began to explore his mouth. His tongue found hers. They began doing a sort of dance. Lupin put his hands around her neck, bringing her close. She could smell her perfume. It was a flowery scent that he couldn't name. One hand began stroking her hair.

All too soon, their lips broke apart. Half of the bar was watching them with amusement. From his seat, Kingsley smiled.

"Let's get a room here, stay the night," suggested Tonks impulsively. Lupin hesitated. "Only if you're ready," she added. "I'll wait, however long it takes."

"No, you're right. It's not like I have anywhere else to be," Lupin joked.

Madame Rosmerta came to collect their empty glasses. "Another round?" she asked.

"Actually," Tonks said, "Do you have a vacant room?"

"Yeah, but only with one bed. Though I take it that's enough." She winked.

"One is plenty," said Tonks, handing over some coins. Madame Rosmerta gave them a key.

Lupin followed Tonks out of the bar. Once they were in the hallway, she kissed him playfully. Feeling like a teenager again, Tonks grabbed Lupin's hand and led him to room 23. It was cheerful and dimly lit with a king-sized bed in the middle.

She began to unbutton her coat. Lupin traced a finger along her neck, then began to untie the lacy, black corset-like shirt she was wearing. As it fell to the ground, Tonks began to take off Lupin's plain robes and shirt. Her finger found a jagged scar on her chest, caressed it.

They both removed their shoes. Tonks also removed her black weapons belt full of knives, antidotes, potions, and other necessities. She slid her pants down pale, shapely legs.

Lupin and Tonks faced each other, now clad only in underwear. They walked to the bed, sliding between its covers…

She lay on top of him, head on his shoulder. Their hearts seemed to beat as one, rising and falling against the other. They lay for awhile, silent except for the breathing that soon began to slow back to normal.

"I love you so much, Remus," Tonks said quietly, "You don't know how long I waited for this night."

"I do, Dora, because I've waited for almost as long. I'm sorry for how much I hurt you by staying away."

She responded by burying herself farther on his chest and kissing him. "You never have to stay away again. Whether you like it or not, I'll be with you forever. I can't live without you."

Brown eyes locked, gazing into each other.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lupin asked to no one in particular.

Tonks sighed with contentment. "The same way I did, I suppose."

She was quiet for a moment, then bolted upright.

"What's the matter?" Lupin sounded concerned.

"Let's get married! Tomorrow, just the two of us. No fanfare or anything."

Lupin frowned.

"I mean…I can wait…it was just a thought," she added hastily.

"No, no, you misunderstood me. It's just that I should be the one proposing and I don't have a ring."

Tonks laughed and said, "Remus Lupin, if you think I want to wait for a ring before we get married…who cares about a ring anyway? I surely don't. I've got all I need right here." She drew him close and pressed her cheek against his. "What else matters, anyway?"

Lupin rolled out from under her. Abruptly, he got out of bed.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

Lupin knelt before her and took her hand.

"Dora Tonks, will you marry me?" he asked.

She laughed and climbed out of bed to join him. "I will," she said. "Now get back in bed with me, mister. I'm freezing!"

When Lupin happily obliged, she snuggled up next to him. "Why can't we just run away and not have to worry about this war?" she asked.

"You didn't mean that," Lupin said.

"No, I didn't. Of course I'll help beat Voldemort however I can. It's just hard trying to be strong all the time."

"We've got each other now, Dora. This time tomorrow, we'll be married. We'll make it through somehow. And if we don't, we'll have helped others live."

His words comforted her, or maybe it was just his presence. With his arm around her (fitting perfectly just as she'd known it would) Tonks finally slept.

The next morning, she woke to find Lupin gone. She leapt out of bed and began to pull on her clothes. They lay in a rumpled pile. Tonks waved her wand, and one of the wrinkles in her corset-shirt gave a half-hearted wiggle. She had never been able to master those household spells. "Oh, bother," Tonks muttered. In an instant she brightened again. "Oh well, it's only a shirt. I'll iron it later."

Just then, the doorknob turned. Instinctively, Tonks pointed her wand at the intruder. "Stupefy!" she yelled when the door was about four inches open.

"Christ, Dora, it's only me!" Lupin said with alarm. "Though I could be someone who drank Polyjuice Potion, so in the future, ask questions before you Stun someone."

Tonks grinned sheepishly. "Ask before I stun. I think I can manage that."

She opened the door, allowing Lupin to enter. He put two parcels on the bed. Instantly, Tonks ran into his arms and gave him a full kiss.

"Good morning to you, too!" Lupin said. "That glad to see me?"

Tonks gave him a serious look. "Yes, but mostly I was checking."

"Checking what?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to make sure you were a Death Eater before I tried to curse you."

Lupin's lip twitched with the effort of keeping a straight face. "Oh?" he said mildly, "And who told you this?"

"Someone who cares about me and doesn't want the Death Eaters to catch me. He thinks I need reminding to control my impulses, when I've been living alone for years and am quite capable."

"I know you're capable, Dora. Though your Stunning Spell was a little high. In fact, if a Death Eater wanted to get you, they'd never duel you. They'd just put someone near your feet and trust you to do the rest."

Tonks blushed and punched him. "We've got lots to do today, so we should get moving. Where were you, anyway?" she gestured towards the packages.

"Getting something to eat."

"Thank God! I'm starving!" She hurried over to the bed and opened one of the packages. Inside were some muffins, napkins, plates and knives. Tonks grabbed the blueberry muffin and bit into it. Like a starving bear, she tore into the sweet, warm muffin. When it was halfway gone, she saw Lupin watching her with a look of interest. All of the sudden, Tonks was fully aware that she looked like a pig. Crumbs had stuck to her unmade face and down her wrinkled shirt. She froze mid-chew and turned scarlet.

"I take it I made a good selection?" Lupin said.

"Still unable to speak clearly, Tonks nodded. She wiped the crumbs off her face and finished her muffin with what she hoped was some sense of manners. She hurried to the small bathroom and slammed the door shut. Her hands shook as she searched through her belt for her eyeliner. Finally, unable to hold her anger in check, she punched the heavy stone counter repeatedly.

"How could I be so stupid?" she muttered.

When her knuckles were bruised and swollen, Tonks finally stopped. She was calm enough to put her makeup on, which she did in generous quantity. After a few more minutes, she was ready to see Lupin and hopefully not make a fool of herself.

With new determination, she stepped out of the bathroom. Promptly, Tonks tripped over the piece of wood keeping the door shut. She found herself falling, expecting to hit the floor.

Lupin saw her fall and reacted instinctively. In two strides, he was behind her. His strong arms caught Tonks. The look of surprise, embarrassment and bewilderment was so priceless; Lupin couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.

"Oh go on, laugh all you want," she said crossly. "It's pretty funny, isn't it? Poor old Tonks who can't even make it out of the bathroom on her own."

Seeing how hurt she was, Lupin stopped mid-chuckle. E put his arms around her waist and kissed her in her favorite place: the side of her neck. He gently nuzzled her cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that, I swear. It's just…it reminds me that you're not perfect. I love you, the whole you and not just the perfect parts."

Smiling, she turned to face him. Standing on her tiptoes, Tonks gave him a quick kiss. "You know I don't stay mad for long," she said.

Their conflict forgotten, she looked eagerly at the unopened parcel. "What's in there?" she asked.

"A surprise. Close your eyes for a minute."

Tonks could hear paper rustling but had no idea what Lupin was doing.

"All right, open your eyes," he said.

She opened them and saw Lupin kneeling at her feet.

"I know we did this last night but I want it to be official. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will. I love you, Remus!"

He took her hand and pulled a ring from his pocked, sliding it down her finger. The diamond sparkled even more brilliantly against her skin. Tonks looked down and gasped. "It's beautiful," she said. "But how did you…I mean, it must have cost…"

"That day last year when Sirius died, I was at number 12 Grimmauld Place with him. He had a feeling that he might not come back. Right before we left, he gave me a bag of coins. He said that someone loved me and one day I might realize that she doesn't care about my condition. Sirius left me that money so that I could afford a ring for my wife."

Tonks held her hand up. "Sirius, wherever you are, thank you. We won't ever forget you."

She turned toward Lupin and grinned. "Hey, don't we have a wedding to get to?"


	3. Announcements

They were married at the Hogsmeade town hall. There was little fuss; mostly, the ceremony was a formality. Both preferred it that way. It was simpler. By one that afternoon, they were married.

"We have to go tell Mum and Dad!" Tonks said. "Come on, take my hand."

She Apparated them both away. They landed by a bush, concealed from Muggle view. The house was small, but cheerful and well maintained. Tonks followed a stone path to the front door. Lupin followed a few feet behind. When he was beside her, she raised a brass knocker and rapped it against the door twice. They heard footsteps. A few seconds later, a portly man with rosy cheeks and thinning hair opened the door.

"Daddy!" Tonks shrieked. She raced to give him a bear hug, which he returned. Lupin stood awkwardly by the door. Lupin stood awkwardly by the door.

Ted Tonks sized his daughter up. "You look well, darling," he said in a deep, slow voice. Noticing Lupin for the first time, he said "and you brought company. Who's your friend?"

Just then, a brown-haired witch came downstairs. She closely resembled her sister, Bellatrix, but Andromeda's features were much softer and lighter.

"Nymphadora! How wonderful to see you!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mum, please don't call me Nymphadora!" Nevertheless, she gave her mother a hug. When they broke apart, Tonks returned to Lupin's side. "The reason I, well we, came by is want you to meet my husband, Remus Lupin."

"Hello, Remus, welcome to our family," Ted said, shaking Lupin's hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you, dear," said Andromeda distractedly. "Wait. Husband? You're married? How wonderful! When did it happen?"

"This morning. It was nothing fancy, just down in the Hogsmeade town hall."

"We're just about to have tea. Would you care to come in?" Ted asked.

Tonks looked to Lupin, who nodded. "We'd love some! Daddy, why don't you take Remus to the porch? I'll help Mum with the tea," she said.

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry about it, dear. I don't want you to hurt yourself or my china."

Tonks laughed but gave her mother a meaningful look. "No, I want to help." She followed Andromeda to the sunny kitchen and shut the door.

Andromeda turned to Tonks. "What is it?" she asked.

"Mum, I thought you should know the truth about Remus. I didn't want him to be embarrassed or Daddy to worry, but the thing is, Remus is a werewolf."

"Does he take the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Every full moon. He's not dangerous."

"Does he love you?"

"As much as I love him."

"Then what's the problem?" she smiled. "Look, Dora, I was disowned by my family for marrying a Muggle, but we love each other. I know that you'll face some criticism but you need to follow your heart. I'm proud of you."

Tonks gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Mum. Now what can I do?" she bounded over to the china cupboard, tripping over a broom.

Andromeda watched her daughter fondly. "My little girl, married. But some things never change. Go on outside, dear."

After a pleasant hour with Tonks's parents, she and Lupin waved goodbye and walked back to the bush they had Apparated behind.

"Your parents are good people," Lupin said. "Does your mum mind that her daughter married a werewolf?"

"You heard?"

"I guessed."

"No, she's happy that I've found someone to love. Though if you bit me, she'd change her mind."

"You mean I can't do this?" Lupin began to nibble her ear.

Tonks giggled. "Just don't let her see. Come on, let's get out of here."

She took his hand again and Apparated them both away. They landed at #12, Grimmauld Place. "What are we doing here?" Lupin asked.

"Telling Grandpa, of course!"

"What's your grandfather doing at the Order's headquarters?"

"Not my real grandparents, silly. Mad-Eye!"

"You call Mad-Eye Grandpa?"

"He took me under wing in my training, looked after me. He helped me move up, convinced me join the Order. Loved me like a daughter or something. Yeah, I call him Grandpa."

They entered the dirty house. As usual, Tonks tripped over the umbrella holder. Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called.

"Grandpa?" Tonks called back.

Mad-Eye Moody's wooden leg clunked as he limped towards them. "What were you wearing the first day I met you?" he asked her.

"Something completely inappropriate for meeting the big, bad Head Auror. I think I was wearing my tank top that says Drummers Bang Harder. Is that right?"

He nodded. Lupin suppressed a smile. "Your turn," Moody said to Lupin. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black with a teaspoon of sugar."

"Enough with the questioning. Look, Grandpa! We're married! Isn't it wonderful?" said Tonks. After waving her hand in his face, she gave Moody a big hug.

Moody grunted, but to Lupin it was obvious he was pleased. His love for Tonks was apparent beneath the gruff façade.

"We should get going, but please give everyone our love!" Tonks said. She stood on tiptoe to give Moody a peck on the cheek. He smiled crookedly and gave her a rough hug.

"Remember…"

"Constant vigilance!" she finished his sentence before she and Lupin left. She tripped over the umbrella stand.

"Where to next?" Lupin asked once they were outside.

"I've got a really special place in mind. It won't be much of a honeymoon, but I think you'll like it."

She Apparated them both away. When they landed, it appeared that they were on a tropical beach. Sun beat down on white sand, sparkling off turquoise water. No one else was in sight.

"Mum found this place years ago. She showed it to me and I've been coming here ever since. We think it was the site of a Department of Mysteries experiment that was abandoned. No matter how long we stay, once we leave, only a few seconds will have passed in the real world."

"This is incredible," Lupin said.

"I know, right? And there's even a little house where we can stay. Just think, our honeymoon could last a month before we leave!"

She bent down to untie her boots. Lupin followed suit.

"I'd really like to get a decent tan all over. You don't mind, do you?" Tonks asked in a teasing tone.

Lupin sighed in mock frustration. "If you _must_."

She took off her heavy belt and slid the rest of her clothing off. Using her jeans as a pillow, Tonks laid down on the soft, warm sand.

"I think I'll go up to the house," Lupin called. "I'll be back soon."

"Make it really soon or I might fall asleep," she answered with a yawn. She rolled over again and fell asleep in a few minutes.


	4. Imperfections in Paradise

_**AN: A chapter full of mindless fluff taking place on a random island in the middle of nowhere. Reveals a different side of Tonks that I hope you don't think is too clichéd. I'd love thoughts on it. I love you guys so here I am taking an oppurtunity to say thank you for reading this.  
**_

Lupin returned ten minutes later. He was hot from the tropical sun. Figuring that it didn't matter, he shrugged his clothing off, then lay down beside her. He slept for an hour. When he awoke, Tonks was still asleep. She had rolled over onto her stomach. Absentmindedly, he began massaging her shoulders. Her skin was warm from the sun's rays. It didn't take her long to wake up.

"That feels great!" she said, yawning. "Was I asleep long?"

"I don't know. I slept for awhile, too. Besides, if you were right, it doesn't matter."

"_If_ I'm right? Are you questioning my knowledge?"

"Certainly not. Wouldn't dream of it."

She laughed and rolled over on her back. Lupin saw her tattoo in the light. It was two wolves, apart but howling at the same moon. He had a feeling that he knew who the two wolves were.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" said Tonks. Lupin yawned, which she must have taken as agreement. She took his hand and pulled him up.

Lupin watched her run to the water. She was so full of life, like a child. Her mood was infectious. He took off after her, catching up as she entered the water. When they were waist deep, he grabbed her waist and dunked her in the water.

Tonks came up, gasping. Her hair was limp and starting to curl. Makeup ran down her face in inky trails. A piece of seaweed hung in her hair.

"You'll pay for that, Lupin!" she yelled. Coming up behind him, Tonks gave Lupin a hard shove. He nearly fell but managed to regain his balance. She waded over to him, determined to get her revenge. This time, when Tonks came at Lupin, he caught her. Laughing, she struggled and tried to break free. Soon, she gave up and was quite content to stay in Lupin's arms.

"So I've tamed the monster," he joked.

"Nope, the monster decided that she didn't feel like fighting. Most monsters would rather have love than war."

As the tide went out, a sand bar had appeared about 100 feet away. Tonks pointed to it. "Let's go over there!" she said.

Lupin set her down, and together they waded to the sand bar. Tonks lay down right on the shoreline. The warm water washed over her with every wave. Lupin lay beside her. The wind blew, and she shivered.

"Here," Lupin said. He opened his arms to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked dreamily.

"How I want to see you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"No, the real you. When you're not Metamorphogusing, what do you look like?"

"Oh, Remus, you can't possibly want to see that."

"Yes, I do."

"It's awful. I'm hideous."

He gestured to his worn, battered body. "How could it be any worse than this?"

"I like you like that."

"Well, I'd like you in your real body. Please, Dora, just once?"

She sat up and turned her back to him. Lupin saw her draw her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. He watched as the thick purple hair lengthened and became a light, wavy brown. He could see her hips widening slightly, her skin changing color. The rest of her transformation was hidden from him. Her shoulders shook, and Lupin heard her sobs over the ocean. Unable to bear seeing her in such distress, he moved next to her and put one arm around her shoulders. The other tucked the long, wavy locks of hair behind her ears. Engulfing her completely in his arms, he held her until the sobs stopped.

"Shh, it's all right. You're all right. Will you let me see, or should I turn around and let you change back?" Lupin asked.

Tonks thought for a moment. She knew Remus wouldn't mind how plain she was. She desperately wanted to please him, but she had tried to avoid letting anyone see her true self. Even last year, when her powers failed, she had been thinner and wore more makeup. But if she let him see her now, maybe he wouldn't ask about it again.

"Fine. If you really want to see me in my fat, hideous and unkempt state, you can."

Gently, Lupin pried her arms away from her knees and set her legs out in front of her. He rested her head on his lap. She was limp as a rag doll, letting him maneuver her. Now, Lupin was finally in a position to see her for real. Her face had changed: the cheekbones were lower and less prominent, the eyes slightly smaller. Her nose was narrower and there was a small gap between her front teeth. Though still pale, the real Dora had rosier skin. His eyes traveled down her body. Her waist was wider, but proportional with wider hips. Her stomach was no longer completely flat. It curved in a way that he found erotic rather than unpleasant. Her thighs, like her hips, were bigger but certainly not enough to be fat or unattractive. Her impossibly tiny feet had stayed. She was a different kind of beautiful now.

At home, Tonks was edgy and exotic, a powerful witch who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. The usual form fit that persona, even added to it. The real body, the one no one ever saw, seemed to fit the gentler side Lupin was just beginning to see. Tonks was nowhere to be seen but his Dora, the one who tripped over things and needed him for comfort, was lying right in front of him.

He drew her closer until she was sitting on his lap. Dora's eyes, red from crying, searched Lupin's. He was silent for a moment, holding her. Their lips met, matching together as well as they had before. When they broke apart, Lupin stroked Dora's cheek. He was so gentle, she hardly even felt it.

"You're beautiful, Dora. No matter what form you take, you'll always be beautiful. I love Tonks, but I think I might love Dora even more."

"Do you really mean that, Remus?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"With all my heard. Even if you were fat and ugly, which you're not, I'd still love you. Haven't you learned by now that I don't care about appearances?"

She buried her head in his shoulder. He felt wetness where he knew her eyes were. Lupin could smell her unique smell (always the same no matter what form she took) mixed with salt and a trace of her perfume. He found her favorite spot and kissed it.

"I love you so much," she said. Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. "And I wish we could stay like this forever."

Lupin looked up. The tide was coming in. Gently, he slid Dora off his lap. She took his hand and together, they waded back to the shore. Stopping to pick up their abandoned clothes, Lupin and Tonks walked to the house. It was a small cottage that Dora thought had once belonged to Muggles. There was only one bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom and living room. A hot tub was outside in a smaller shed.

Dora led Lupin to the bedroom. It had a TV which fascinated Lupin. She watched him flip through the channels as she dumped her clothes on the floor and rummaged for a clean set.

"You have a lot of clothing here," he observed.

"I have to. I come here a lot."

"What for?"

"To get away when it all becomes too much. I can't get real time off but here, I can stay for weeks if I want to."

Finally, Dora found what she was looking for: her nightgown. It was green silk with lace trim, spaghetti strapped and reaching to about mid-thigh. She also found a fresh pair of underwear and a violet silk robe. Lupin turned off the TV to watch her.

"You changed. You're Tonks again," he said.

"I like her better than Dora. These clothes fit her. Me."

"It's up to you, of course. I love you in every form you take."

Tonks smiled. "I love you in your forms, too, though I must admit there are certain perks to being human. Could I do this to a werewolf?" She pushed him onto the bed with a growl and kissed him. As his tongue explored her mouth, she thrust her hips over his body, up and down. His arms drew her close. She bit his lip. Slowly, Lupin's hands felt through the layers of silk. They found her warm skin and worked lower and lower…

As quickly as she had pounced on him, Tonks pulled away. He looked at her, puzzled. She laughed at his expression. "I'm sorry, Remus, but there are two things I need right now. One of them is food which right now takes priority."

She disappeared into the kitchen. When Lupin heard a crash and an impressive stream of curses, he raced to follow her. Tonks was hopping up and down, howling in pain. A pot lay by her feet. What exactly had caused her to drop a cast iron pot right on her left foot, Lupin didn't know.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked.

"Bloody pot," she muttered angrily.

"Why don't you go lie down? I can make dinner."

"No, I'd feel bad. I want to help." Her face was so sincere, made even more endearing by the fact that she was biting her lower lip. It didn't take much for Lupin to relent.

"I suppose I need someone to show me where everything is. Could you perhaps do it without tripping, Dora?"

Her face returned to its usual sunny grin. "Now, Remus, why would I ever do that?" Injury quite forgotten, Tonks opened up the refrigerator. She pulled out some vegetables and basil that were miraculously still fresh. She also found some pasta in the cupboard.

With a lazy wave of his wand, Lupin turned the ingredients into two steaming plates of pasta and pesto.

"I never could get those spells down," Tonks said. She grabbed a fork and wolfed down a huge mouthful of pasta. "But you did a good job. This is excellent!"

They ate in silence. When both plates were empty, Tonks said to Lupin, "I've got a surprise out back. Come on!"

"My dear, you're full of surprises." He raced after her, marveling over how easily her youth and spontaneity had seemed to spread to himself.

The sun was just beginning to set. Tonks pulled Lupin onto the sand next to her, and together they watched the sky fade to nothing but a navy blue dotted with stars.

"That was beautiful," said Lupin, "but you must be freezing so let's go inside."

Offering his hand, Lupin helped Tonks up. Fatigue made her even clumsier. Eventually, after she fell for the third time, Lupin carried her to the bed and set her between the covers. Once she was inside, he joined her. Tonks rearranged her head so that Lupin's shoulder became her pillow. Lupin kissed her good night and wrapped his arms around her warm body. Both content, they drifted off to sleep.

Three weeks passed, each very similar to the first. Lupin and Tonks (or Dora, when she made an appearance) spent long, lazy days lying in the sand, swimming and making love. Though both reluctant to leave, they were ready to rejoin the world.


	5. Dinner at the Burrow

As they Apparated to Tonks's flat, it turned out that less than 30 seconds had passed in England. Tonks immediately began to search her apartment, rummaging through the hundreds of piles lying on her bedroom floor.

"Dora, what are you looking for?" Lupin asked.

"I thought we'd go visit the Weasleys next. I got Ginny a present. Now, if only…oh, right." She pulled out her wand. "Accio Ginny's presents!" A small package flew into her hand. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. Together, they Apparated to the Burrow. It was nearing dinnertime when they knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Remus! Tonks! Is something wrong?" in her excitement, Molly had forgotten to ask security questions.

Tonks winked at Lupin then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "There's something very wrong. I need to tell everyone at the same time, though."

It was a struggle to keep her face straight as Molly yelled "Kids! Get down here right now!"

Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and his fiancé Fleur raced downstairs. Mr. Weasley came to the door. "Tonks? Remus? What's going on?" he asked.

"Let's all sit down first," Lupin said. They all filed into the den. Ginny was last. She had noticed Tonks's ring and smiled.

Once they were all seated, Tonks began to speak in a grave, serious tone. "There's no easy way to tell you this but, well, something's happened. To me."

Minus Ginny, the Weasleys gave each other concerned looks. Tonks continued. "I wanted you all to know that my name isn't Tonks anymore. I'm Mrs. Lupin now!"

Everyone exclaimed with delight. Ginny raced to give Tonks a hug.

"Wotcher, Ginny! I've got something for you so meet me later, okay?" Ginny nodded.

Fred and George were next. "It's about bloody time!" said Fred.

George added, in a fairly good impression of Mrs. Weasley, "Now you kids behave yourselves!"

Lupin flushed with embarrassment. Tonks laughed.

When the din quieted, she added, "My name isn't really Mrs. Lupin. I hyphenated it so you can all keep calling me Tonks." She tripped over George's foot, landing on her knees.

"Yep, it's still Tonks," he said.

"It appears that being Mrs. Lupin hasn't changed a thing," Fred added.

"You'll stay for dinner?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"How could we resist?" answered Lupin warmly.

Tonks went to Lupin. "I need to go talk to Ginny. Are you okay here?"

"Oi, Moony!" called Fred. "Come see our latest product line!"

Lupin grinned. "It looks like my admiration is needed. I'll see you later." He went to join the Weasley boys in the corner.

Tonks tripped up the stairs leading to Ginny's room where the girl was waiting. "Hiya, Tonks!" she said. "I've missed you!"

Ever since they'd met two years ago, Tonks and Ginny had become like sisters. Having been one of the only female Aurors, Tonks knew how hard it was for Ginny to grow up with only brothers. They giggled over their boyfriends together, and often Tonks was the one Ginny turned to for advice and support. Tonks handed Ginny her present. The girl unwrapped it, puzzled.

"It's a Muggle CD player. See, put the disc here," she demonstrated, "and push the Play button. It plays music. This is The Clash. They're my favorite Muggle band. I've got tons of CD's at home. I'll bring them over sometime. The batteries will die out eventually, so replace them there."

Ginny's head bobbed in time to the music. She gave Tonks a hug. "This is awesome! Thank you," Ginny exclaimed.

Tonks sat on the bed. The springs creaked.

"So," she said, "Are you and Harry dating yet?"

When Ginny's face fell, Tonks knew she had said the wrong thing. "Oh, sweetie," she said, "what happened?"

Ginny began to cry in earnest. "We got together for a few weeks last May, but then- " hiccup- "he said he didn't want to be with me because V-Voldemort would hurt me. I said I just wanted to be with him, I didn't care, but he still doesn't want me."

Tonks sat quietly, letting Ginny shed the tears she'd been hiding for so long. When she was finished, Tonks spoke. "Now, Ginny, I'm telling you this because you are like my sister. For a moment, forget that I'm happily married to a man I love." Ginny giggled. Tonks continued. "Men always think they can protect us by not allowing anyone to love them. They don't realize how much they're hurting us, because most of them are stupid when it comes to love. I know it's hard. Heck, how long did I wait for Remus? But I know Harry will come around."

Ginny considered this. "How can I win him back?"

"You have to give him time. But there are certain things you can do…" she grinned mischievously.

"Will you show me?"

"Of course! All right, first thing is let's fix your hair."

Ginny's red hair was long and thick. She usually wore it down or in a ponytail. Tonks began to run her hands through it.

"You've got great hair, Gin!" she exclaimed. "Can I cut it?"

Ginny watched uncertainly as Tonks tried to locate her scissors. Instead, she stabbed her thumb then proceeded to drop the scissors on Ginny's foot.

"Tonks, maybe before you cut anyone's hair, you should learn how to use scissors," Ginny teased.

"Fair point. I'll take you to London to get it cut tomorrow unless I have work to do." Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "Ginny, you should come stay the night with me! It would be fabulous!"

"I'd love to! Mum's stressing about the wedding. I can't stand it! Is Remus going to live with you?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't mind, I'm sure. I'd better ask him, though." She pulled out her wand and sent her Patronus bounding down the stairs.

A few moments later, the silvery wolf was back. In Lupin's voice, it said, "Ginny, we'd be delighted if you joined us. Beware, though, you may get lost in the rubbish in Dora's living room."

Ginny laughed. "I've been living with six brothers for years. Mess isn't a problem!"

"Fabulous! So we go back to my place, spend the night, order take-out, watch movies, and tomorrow hit London. How does that sound?"

"Awesome! What are movies anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Girls! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Not wanting to risk descending the stairs, Tonks Apparated downstairs. She sat down at the table next to Lupin and served herself a few mountains of food.

"Christ, Tonks, save some for the rest of us!" Fred said.

"I'm a married woman now, kids. I have to keep up my weight."

She used her Metamorphogus powers to turn into an overweight, old woman. Everyone laughed. Tonks turned back to herself and began shoveling food into her mouth. Some of it ended up there, at least. Mostly, the food landed on her clothing.

George snickered. "Usually we put food in our mouths, Nymphadora."

In mock anger, Tonks drew her wand and levitated a bowl of potatoes above the twins' heads. It rested there, poised to drop. Lupin firmly guided her wand hand until the potatoes were back in their original place.

"Aww, we were just having fun!" said Tonks to Lupin.

"Not at the Weasleys' dinner table, you won't!" Tonks thought she heard Fred mutter something off-color to George about where exactly they would have fun. Nevertheless, they had an enjoyable time. It was several hours later when Tonks, Lupin and Ginny arrived back to her flat.


	6. Girls' Night Out

**AN: I've always thought of Tonks as being a bit more "Muggle-savvy" than most wizards because of her dad being a Muggle. That's why I gave her a TV, VCR, CD player, and some Muggle friends who will be introduced right now. So here, for my rabid fans, is the latest installment of my saga. Enjoy! And as always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

"Lily! Tiger Lily!" Tonks called. A tabby cat climbed out from a pile of old parchment.

"I never knew you had a cat," Lupin said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she purred back.

Lupin felt decidedly embarrassed. He had never been one to show his feelings as openly as Tonks seemed to. To change the subject, he said, "So what are you girls doing tonight?"

Tonks gave Ginny a huge wink. "Well, we thought we might do your hair and paint your toenails so that you'll be as pretty as we are," she said. Laughing at Lupin's expression, she added, "Actually, I was thinking we'd put a movie on, then I'll talk to Ginny for awhile, then we all get some sleep because we need an early start tomorrow."

"What's a movie?" asked Lupin.

As she fiddled with her TV and VCR, Tonks answered. "Muggles watch them. The little people on the screen act out a story. This is _The Wizard of Oz_. It's one of my favorites."

Lupin and Ginny gave each other confused looks.

"You'll like it. Now go sit down and I want to be in the middle!" Tonks said.

The three of them were slightly squished on the small couch, but not unpleasantly. Lupin liked the way Tonks scooted almost on top of him to give Ginny more room. Once he understood what a movie was, Lupin found he enjoyed it. He loved the Muggle portrayals of witches and wizards. Both he and Ginny had a laugh over it.

When the film was over, Lupin knew Ginny and Tonks wanted some time alone. He decided to go to the kitchen and make them all a snack. Tonks's kitchen looked like it had never been used. The only food was at least six months past the expiration date.

"Hon, do you have any Muggle money?" he called.

"Yeah, on my bureau. Take as much as you want."

"I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?"

"Ice cream!"

Once Lupin had left, Tonks brought Ginny into her bedroom. "No offense, Gin, but you could use some new clothes," Tonks said. She eyed Ginny's ripped jeans and faded t-shirt.

"I know. I just don't have the money."

"You're about my size. Let's see if any of this fits."

"Um, no offense, but it's not really my style."

"Well then, we'll go shopping tomorrow, too."

"I can't let you pay for all of this."

"Consider it your birthday present for the last, what, 15 years?"

"I love you, Tonks!"

"Love you too, Gin."

Ginny was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Getting my hair and clothing done won't make Harry take me back, will it?"

"No, but it will show him that you don't need him to be happy. That's sort of important. Mostly, though, I think it's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I agree. It is! Will you show me how to put your makeup on?"

"Of course!"

Ginny abruptly changed the subject again. "What's it like, being in love and having him love you back? How did you know it was love?"

"It's the most amazing thing. I can't even describe it. I guess no matter what, you feel safe around him because he'd die to protect you, and you'd do the same for him. You know that you can be yourself, even if you're a bumbling idiot with no table manners," Ginny laughed at that, "because he can see through all of it."

The doorknob turned. Tonks drew her wand. Knowing that she would probably try to Stun him again, Lupin yelled, "It's me, Dora! Open up, and please don't curse me this time!"

Tonks opened the door. "Dark times call for dark measures. How do I know it's you?"

Lupin came inside, set his bags down and opened his arms wide. Tonks ran into them and he held her tightly, letting their lips meet. They kissed so passionately, Lupin forgot about Ginny standing there. She was watching with an amused and somewhat motherly expression.

When they finally broke apart, Lupin said, "So, is it the real me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I need to do it all over again." Tonks winked at Ginny.

"Let's have ice cream first," Lupin said.

"I'll get some bowls!"

Tonks bounded to the kitchen and pulled three bowls and spoons from the cabinet. She was walking back to the living room when—CRASH! She had walked into the wall, dropping the ceramic dishes on her foot and causing them to shatter.

"Bloody hell!" she hollered.

With a wave of her wand, Tonks repaired the bowls and walked back to the living room as if nothing had happened. The three of them ate ice cream on the couch. Lily the cat purred happily on Ginny's lap. Tonks sat on Lupin's with her back against the armrest and her feet nearly on top of Ginny. They stayed up, talking and joking until well past midnight. Finally, Lupin announced that he was going to bed. Grudgingly, Tonks slid off his lap.

"We should probably turn in, too. Here." She Transfigured the couch into a four-poster bed.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Tonks said.

"Yeah?"

"I put a Soundproofing Charm on my bedroom a long time ago, so if you need anything, feel free to break the door down."

"All right. Sleep well!"

Tonks disappeared into her room and undressed. Climbing into bed next to Lupin, she shook him gently until he woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Nothing. Did you like having Ginny over?"

"Yes. She's a nice girl."

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"I don't think it's possible, with my condition."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

He kissed her forehead. "Dora, we haven't even been married a month. Can we take things one step at a time?"

She yawned. "I'm beat. Right now my step is to sleep!"

Tonks scooted up against Lupin. He wrapped an arm around her and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Lupin awoke first. He lay in bed, not wanting to disturb Tonks who was sprawled over him. He thought about the conversation they'd had last night. It was bad enough that he agreed to marry her. There was no way he wanted to risk giving her a werewolf child, too. No, she deserved better than that. His hand moved to her cheek, tucking a stray lock of violet hair behind her ear. Lupin traced a finger down her cheekbone and around her jaw. Her eyes, sapphire blue today, opened sleepily.

"Good morning," he said.

Her lips rose slightly to meet his. "Morning."

She stumbled out of bed and into her silk robe. Muttering the counter-spell, she removed the Soundproofing Charm. Opening the door, she saw that Ginny was awake and looking through her impressive CD collection.

"Wotcher, Ginny," Tonks called. "Oh and take my Who CD, too. You'll love it."

She went to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on.

Lupin smiled as he dressed. It never failed to amaze him how well Tonks had taken Ginny under wing. He knew she'd be an excellent mother. A few minutes later and fully dressed, he went out to the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Tonks called. "Hot chocolate's ready!"

She looked apologetically at Lupin. "I like hot chocolate better than tea."

They enjoyed steaming mugs of cocoa. Lupin busied himself trying to clean the kitchen while Tonks and Ginny dressed.

Tonks heard a knock on her bedroom door. She yelled "Come in!" and wasn't surprised to see Ginny take a seat on her bed.

"Would you show me how to do makeup now?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!"

Five minutes later, Ginny looked in the mirror. Tonks had done a good, if a bit overdramatic, job. "Mum will kill us both!" she said. "Oh well. It's amazing. Thank you, Tonks."

"Not a problem. Now are we ready for breakfast?" Ginny nodded and followed her out the door.

When Lupin saw Tonks come out, he couldn't help giving her more of an admiring once-over than usual. She had taken off her usual work attire. Today, she was wearing a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans, knee-high black boots with heels, a tank top that ended slightly above her navel, and an unzipped black leather jacket.

"Well, don't you ladies look nice." He said warmly. "Looks like I'll have some competition soon!"

Tonks laughed and took his hand. "Come to breakfast with us so you can fight them all off!"

Together, they walked to a nearby coffee shop. Tonks only tripped once in her high heels, though Lupin's hand had prevented many more.

"Dora, are you sure these boots are okay to walk in?" Lupin asked after she fell.

"Can you believe that, Ginny? The man thinks I'm a klutz!"

"Watch out for her, Ginny!" said Lupin. "I don't know if she can make it down the street alone…"

Tonks punched Lupin, then kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"All right. You girls have fun. Take care, Ginny!"

"Bye, Remus."

Lupin watched them leave, then went back to the flat. He only had a few hours to clean the whole thing, but knew that they would both appreciate his hard work.

As they walked, Tonks explained that they would have to act completely like Muggles. "We don't want to stand out too much."

Ginny's eyes traveled from the purple hair to the many piercings, and down to the tight clothing fitted over gorgeous curves. "Not stand out. Right."

They boarded a subway and rode downtown. First, Tonks took Ginny to her Muggle friend's hair salon. "Wotcher, Lucy!" she called.

Lucy, a pretty brunette woman, called "Hey, Tonks! Are you here for a cut?"

"Actually, I'm taking Ginny here for one."

"Great!" Lucy came over to them. "Hey, Ginny. You can come back with me."

Tonks went to sit in the waiting room as Ginny followed Lucy to the back. She flipped through some Muggle magazines and quickly grew bored. 45 minutes later, Ginny and Lucy returned.

"Oh my god!" Tonks screeched. "You look fabulous!"

Ginny's hair was a little longer than shoulder length, layered and slightly longer in back. Side bangs framed her face. Tonks thought she easily looked five years older.

Carefully counting out her Muggle money, Tonks said to Lucy "Thank you so much! And guess what? I'm married!"

She held up her hand. Lucy shrieked with excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" said Tonks. "Come and meet him sometime. Right now, Ginny and I have some shopping to do."


	7. Spicy Red

A/N: Many thanks to Lady.homicide for pointing out to me that Ted Tonks is actually Muggle-born, not a Muggle. Ted doesn't play a huge role in this story but in this version, he is a Muggle. There will no doubt be certain other little canon mistakes that I make, because I don't have the books with me right now. Feel free to point out my glaring mess-ups. Also, for the next few chapters, Tonks may seem a bit out of character at certain times. Trust me, there's a reason but seals lips I'm not saying anything else. Enjoy!

It was nearing dinnertime when Ginny and Tonks returned to the Burrow. Both were laden down with shopping bags. Ginny was wearing one of her new outfits: dark boot-cut jeans, a flowery peasant top, and wedge heeled sandals. Bill answered the door.

"Wotcher, Bill!" said Tonks.

"Hey," he said. "Wow, Ginny, you look great! I love the hair. Come in."

The rest of the Weasleys and Fleur gathered to see the products of their day. Mr. Weasley took Tonks aside to thank her. "It was very thoughtful of you," he said, "especially with the wedding. I think sometimes she feels a bit lost in the crowd."

"Arthur, it was absolutely no trouble! I love Ginny to death. We had a great time."

She started carrying the bags upstairs. There was a thud as she tripped over a rug and fell. Curse words spilled from her mouth and clothing spilled from the bags. The Weasleys exchanged amused glances. Fleur offered Tonks a hand and picked up the bags.

"I will carry these," she said in her French accent. "We will see you for the wedding?"

"Thank you, Fleur, and of course we'll be there!"

She walked to the door. As she stepped outside, Ron called after her. "Oi! Tonks!"

Tonks turned around. "Wotcher, Ron. What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you marry Lupin?"

Seeing her expression, he hurriedly amended. "I mean, I think it's great. Don't get me wrong, mate! But what did he do to, uh, win you over?"

Tonks suddenly realized what Ron was talking about. "This isn't about Remus and I, is it?" she asked.

His ears turned scarlet. "No."

"It's about you and Hermione."

"How did you know?"

"I'm an Auror. They train us to be observant."

"Don't they also train you on how to walk without falling over?"

She pretended to take his question seriously. "Yeah, but that was the first class of the day, so I slept through most of it."

He laughed.

"Seriously, Ron, you have it pretty easy. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione likes you already but she's scared of ruining a friendship. The best thing you can do is be there for her. She's not as strong as she likes to think. If you're there by her side through everything, I'm pretty sure she'll come around."

"I bet she likes Harry better. Everyone does." He muttered.

Tonks seized his shoulders and shook him violently. "Ron," she said, "I love you and I'm only saying this because I love you. You can be really dumb sometimes! She loves Harry like a brother. That's all."

Ron was a bit taken aback. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm an Auror who was trained to be observant and a woman who was given strong intuition. Trust me and be patient, okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" she waved cheerfully before Apparating back to her apartment.

Lupin had spent all day working. Magic had helped clean her apartment, but it had still been a long day. His labor had paid off. The place was spotless, though Hurricane Tonks would probably change that soon. He had even done her laundry. Exhausted, Lupin collapsed on the couch to wait.

_Christ_, Tonks thought, _I get married and suddenly I'm a relationship doctor for lovesick teenagers!_ With a loud crack, she Apparated into the living room.

Startled, Lupin jumped and reached for his wand.

"Relax, Remus, it's only me! Look who's cursing who now!" She suddenly noticed the apartment. "You cleaned this all by yourself?"

He nodded.

"Aww, thanks, hon! I love you!"

"I love you, too. And you never checked to see if I was the real me. Come here, you!"

She needed no further invitation.

"Mmhmm, I think it's the real you," she said once they broke apart. "But can I check one more time?"

This time he went for her favorite place on her neck. IT was one of his favorite places to kiss her, too. He loved the taste of her skin and the smell of her hair. In fact, Lupin loved everything about her.

"I think it's the real you," she murmured, "But if you feel the need to prove it even further, I wouldn't object."

Quite forgetting his exhaustion, Lupin pulled off her jacket, then her shirt. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt. He shivered when her cool fingers brushed his skin. Both bent to remove the rest of their clothing. As her last piece of clothing rested on the carpet, Lupin noticed something extraordinary. Tonks was fading away, becoming Dora in her natural form. Lupin was surprised. He'd never made love to her in her original form. He looked at her, searching. She nodded.

She was scared, of course. She had never made love in her true form. It had always been as Tonks. Gradually, she realized, something had changed. Finally, she knew that Lupin was telling the truth and had been all along. He loved her, all of her, and always would. Now she was finally beginning to accept herself, too. This knowledge had let Tonks become Dora for him on that night.

They didn't even bother going to the bedroom. They had made love right on the couch. Now, both spent, they lay squished together and trying not to fall off. Neither much minded; this was how they liked it anyway. Lupin hugged Dora tightly to his body. He was unused to the extra weight but was happy that she had trusted him enough to be her true self.

The next morning, Mr. Weasley's Patronus woke Dora and Lupin.

"We have a meeting at the Burrow, our new headquarters, at two o'clock to discuss the removal of Harry Potter from his safe house. Come by earlier if you want. We've got plenty of food."

"Please tell Arthur that we'll see him soon," Lupin instructed. The weasel bounded off to deliver Lupin's message.

Gently, Lupin pushed Dora off the couch. "Get up, we've got a world to save!" he said.

Chuckling to himself, Lupin pulled his clothing on and straightened the sofa's cushions. 20 minutes later, Tonks was ready. She was violet haired again and dressed for work. It was nearly noon. They Apparated to the Burrow just in time for lunch.

"Well, you look well rested!" Fred said to Tonks. She noted his sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm sure sleeping is all she did last night!" George added.

"Boys! Tonks and Lupin are our guests!" Mr. Weasley said sharply.

"Sorry, Nymphadora."

"Yeah, we didn't mean it, _Mrs. Lupin_."

"Shut up!" said Ginny.

Under the table, Tonks pointed her wand at Fred and George. She muttered a few words, too quiet to be heard over the bickering. The food that was about to be put in their respective mouths was turned into a jalapeno pepper. Everyone started laughing as the twins put the peppers in their mouths and began to chew. Their faces turned redder than their hair as the spicy pepper reached their tongues.

"Water!" Fred gasped.

"Oh, here," said Tonks sweetly. She waved her wand. Jets of icy water sprayed directly into the twins' faces.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin said. Tonks's wand flew out of her hand.

"Remus!" she pouted, "I wasn't finished yet."

"Oh, I think you are. The Weasleys didn't invite us to lunch just so you could curse them over a few comments!"

"Don't worry about it, Moony," said George.

"Yeah, we're just having fun. Right, Tonks?" added Fred.

"Of course! But I hope you learned your lesson to not mess with _Nymphadora Lupin_ again!"

Fred and George nodded meekly. The family stared in shocked silence from Tonks to Fred and George.

"Christ, Moony! You've got yourself a monster!" said George.

Fred added, "Yeah, never get her mad!"

"Don't worry, boys, I'll keep her under control," Lupin threw Tonks's wand back to her. She instantly sent her wolf Patronus to Lupin. It climbed on his lap and began licking his cheek. Everyone laughed and the tension soon left the room.

Just then, there was a sharp rapping on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Ron. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell over.

Tonks saw him straighten his shirt and rumple his hair back in a cocky manner. She had a funny feeling that she knew who was on the other side of that door. Her suspicions were confirmed when Ron said "Hello, Hermione! How wonderful to see you!"

"Hello, Ron," she responded.

"Let me bring your trunk upstairs."

"No, I can get it."

"I insist! Go have some lunch!"

Hermione walked into the kitchen. Her eyes traveled from the wolf on Lupin's lap to the soaking wet twins and back. "Hello, everyone," she said finally.

"Wotcher, Hermione! Look at this!" Tonks waved her hand, making the ring sparkle.

Hermione squealed. "You guys are married? Oh, congratulations!" she gave Tonks a hug then a little more shyly, gave Lupin one.

"It's wonderful to see you, Hermione," said Lupin sincerely, "but you're early."

"Well, I thought you may need some help getting Harry. I've come to join the Order."

He paled slightly. "You don't understand. You're too young. It's too dangerous. You could die…"

"I'm overage and," her eyes glanced to the corner where Ron stood, "there are things worth dying for."

"I'm joining, too," Ron announced.

"Ron…" Mr. Weasley began.

"Harry's my best mate. If he died and I didn't try to save him, do you think I could live with that?"

"The meeting will be in the living room, in half an hour. Meet us there," Mr. Weasley said in a resigned tone.

The room emptied. After a few minutes, Tonks and Lupin were left alone in the room. Tonks walked over to Lupin and gave her Patronus a scratch behind the ears.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm, Silv, but I'm going to sit here now. I'll see you later."

The silver wolf licked her hand before vanishing. Tonks sat down on Lupin's lap.

"Your Patronus has a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, Silv's like my pet. We play fetch sometimes."

"Is that so? You're an interesting woman, Dora."

She shrugged. "I've always wanted a dog."

They sat in silence. Tonks had the feeling that Lupin was worrying about something.

"You don't want Ron and Hermione joining, do you?" she said finally.

"No, I don't. They're too young."

"They're over age."

"Hardly!"

"They've seen more than most adults."

"They don't know what they're getting into!"

"That's what everyone said to me. We didn't fight in the First War, but we know what we're getting into. There are things worth fighting for!"

Lupin sighed. "I can't do anything about it, they are 17. I just hope they're ready to die for Harry."

"They would. I know they would. But hopefully it won't come to that. Come on, the meeting's starting soon."

Together, they climbed to the second floor. Lupin held Tonks's arm to keep her from falling on the uneven stairs.


	8. Cupid and His Arrows

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long (relatively) to put up the latest installment. School just started and it means I have to waste thirty something hours a week doing absolutely nothing except sort of pretending to care about H. Algebra 3/4, Biology, Spanish, English and whatever else I'm taking. So don't expect a new chapter every day but I'm trying my best, I swear! You know the drill: I love reviews, especially constructive criticism, hope you enjoy it, blah blah blah.

The room was crowded with 13 Order members and some other people. Lupin saw Ted and Andromeda Tonks seated on a worn couch. He and Tonks sat next to them.

"Oh, are you also in the Order, Remus?" Ted asked.

"Yes. I didn't know you were."

"We volunteered our house as a safe house." He checked to make sure Tonks wasn't listening before leaning close to Lupin. "Our Dora is a tough one, but she'll always be my little girl. You'll take care of her, Remus, won't you?"

Lupin smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "I love Dora more than anything else in the world. Of course I'll take care of her to the best of my abilities, but I can't guarantee that any of us will make it out alive," he said.

"Thank you, Remus. I think Dora made the right choice when she married you."

Lupin felt a swell of gratitude for Mr. Tonks. The kindly man clearly loved his daughter and was going out of his way to make his son-in-law feel welcome, too. Just then, Moody arrived. As his magical eye scanned the room, everyone fell silent.

"Wotcher, Grandpa!" Tonks called. "Come meet my mum and dad!"

"This is a serious meeting, Ms. Tonks, not a potluck!" he barked back.

Her face changed to one of a wide-eyed, solemn little girl. "Are you implying that I don't take this seriously?"

His mouth twitched into a grimace that, had his face been whole, could have been a smile.

"Mum," Tonks hissed in a loud stage whisper, "since my grandparents disowned our family, I found a new grandpa. With no offense to the noble Black family crest, I like Moody better. You can meet him later."

Everyone laughed. Even Moody let out a chuckle. "Ms. Tonks," he said, "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but could we start the meeting now?"

"Of course! I was just about to suggest that, Grandpa!"

Moody, who had become the Order's leader after Dumbledore's death, began the meeting. After outlining the plan, he assigned six people to be "Harry." Neither Tonks nor Lupin was among them. When Tonks's name was called along with his to travel with the "Harry"s, Lupin paled.

"You can't do this, Dora," he whispered.

"Why not?" she hissed back.

"It's dangerous! You could die!"

"There are things worth dying for!"

"I can't lose you!"

"We're making a scene!" the room had fallen silent, listening to the argument. "Excuse us for a moment," said Tonks in her normal voice.

As she and Lupin stepped into the hallway, Tonks put a Soundproofing Charm on the door and turned to face her husband.

"When I signed up for the Order, I did it because I was willing to die for this. For Harry and the other good people in the world. Marrying you didn't change that, Remus."

He ran a hand through his graying hair. "I know that, Dora. It's just that I love you so much…"

"Isn't that what we're fighting for? Love?"

"Yes, but I would never forgive myself if you died."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before. I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate that, but I want to protect you, too. You think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you? We're stronger together."

He sighed. "You're right, but please be careful."

"I trained with Moody for two years and am constantly vigilant."

She turned toward the door, tripping over an old pile of spellbooks and falling into Lupin's arms.

"Constant vigilance, eh?" he said.

"Oh, hush! And promise me you'll be careful, too, okay?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

"Do you think they'd notice if we were gone for a few more minutes?"

"I doubt it. Why?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His lips met hers, pressed harder. She tried to channel her love and worry and admiration into his mouth, putting all of her emotion into one kiss.

He was proud of her, but worried, too. She was kissing with such intensity that Lupin figured she had similar emotions. He tried to forget it all, just concentrate on the moment at hand.

When the door opened, neither saw or heard it. Such was the intensity of their kiss. Only when Ron yelled "Looks like they've compromised!" did Lupin and Tonks break apart. It was then that Tonks noticed that the entire Order, not to mention her parents, had been watching them kiss.

"The world needs more love!" she called.

"Yeah, but Tonks, sometimes you have too much of a good thing!" Fred called back.

"Fred Weasley, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

"Nah, Moony's not really my type. No offense."

"None taken," said Lupin.

"Now if one of them was Angelina, it would be a different story!" George cracked.

Tonks turned herself into a fairly good impression of Angelina Johnson.

"Now I'm jealous!" Fred conceded.

"Sorry, boys, she's all mine!" Lupin said. "anyway, Mad-Eye, you were saying…"

"To be here by 5 PM on Friday. That's four days from now. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone filed out.

"Dora, do you think you could possibly go out in public for one day without making out with me?" Lupin asked her angrily.

"Nobody cares! And maybe I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"Please don't start this again! Look, it's embarrassing."

"It's a full moon tomorrow, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "That's the problem."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you have Wolfsbane Potion?"

"One more dose."

"Perfect. I can make you some more for next month."

Seeing his surprised expression, Tonks laughed. "I never told you I had an Outstanding N.E.W.T. in Potions, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"I'm going to have a quick word with Fleur then we can go, all right?" She dashed up the stairs (tried to at least, instead landing on top of them) to Bill and Fleur's room.

Lupin watched her go. He was amazed that someone who couldn't get up stairs without falling was capable of brewing such a complex potion. Then again, Dora had never been like anyone else. He heard footsteps and saw Hermione approaching.

"Hello, Hermione," he said.

"Hello, Professor Lupin."

"I haven't been your professor for years. Remus is fine."

"All right. Erm, Remus, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to answer."

"Well, I was wondering how Tonks started liking you so much. What did you do? And how did you know she loved you?"

"I'll answer your last question first, because it's easier. Dora's very up-front. If she loves someone, she will tell them. I doubt that helps you."

"No, not really."

"As to what I did, I don't know. I suppose the main thing was that she could count on me to be her friend. You have to be friends with someone before you can marry them."

"I already am doing that so now, I just wait?"

Lupin gave her a searching look. "Don't worry," he said. "Ron will come around."

"Thank you, Remus," said Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Anytime. I'll see you Friday."

"Take care."

"You, too."

Still chuckling, he went outside to where Tonks was waiting.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Kids. We get married and suddenly I become Cupid?"

"That's funny. Ron asked me for tips the other day on how to make Hermione love him."

"I just had a talk with Hermione about Ron."

She laughed. Lupin put his arm around her waist. They walked to the Burrow's property line before Apparating back to Tonks's flat.


	9. Keeping Vigil

The next morning, they were both irritable. Tonks also seemed to have come down with a stomach virus. After vomiting a few times, she felt better; by noon, she was back to her old self. It was the day of the full moon. Lupin was always short tempered when his transformation approached. That day, he was worse than usual. He had locked himself in the bedroom, refusing to come out. Finally, by two, Tonks grew worried. She sent her Patronus in to give him a message.

Lupin glanced up just in time to see Tonks's Patronus bounding towards him. In Tonks's voice, Silv began to speak. "Dora says that she will always love you, no matter what, she doesn't care what phase the moon is in, she has always wanted a dog anyway, and she wonders if she can come take a nap in here."

Lupin patted Silv's head. "Please tell Dora," he said, "that she knows me too well and of course she can come take a nap in here."

Silv bounded off to deliver the message. Lupin unlocked the door. A few minutes later, Tonks came in. Silv and Tiger Lily followed. Wordlessly, Tonks sat next to Lupin and rested her head on his shoulder. He was gazing out the window at a moon that hadn't yet risen. Silv sprawled over their laps, and Tiger Lily curled up on the bed beside Lupin.

After awhile, he spoke. "You won't leave me alone, will you?"

Tonks looked back into his brown eyes. "Nope," she said. "We're going for a walk, once I get dressed."

She selected a pair of denim cutoffs and a t-shirt that said "The Clash Reunion Tour, Live at London."

Lupin was mildly surprised to see her dressing so _normally_ but soon shrugged it off. She opened the apartment door. They both stepped into the hallway. A few minutes later, when they were outside, Lupin had to admit that this had been a good idea. His arm was around Tonks's waist as she took him on a tour of the neighborhood. He was amazed by how many Muggle friends Tonks seemed to have. Most wizards were dismissed as oddballs by Muggle neighbors and thus ignored, but everyone Tonks knew seemed genuinely charmed by her.

They stopped at a Chinese restaurant on their way home and ordered take-out. Apparently Tonks didn't cook much, nor did she care about eating a balanced diet. Despite years of ordering from that very restaurant at least once a week, Tonks still hadn't grasped how to use chopsticks. As usual, she dropped at least half of her sesame chicken on the couch.

After he was finished eating, Lupin picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks (easily mastered on his first try) and guided it into her mouth.

"That's better!" said Tonks brightly.

Feeling somewhat like a baby bird, she allowed Lupin to feed her the rest of her meal. Far off, a church bell chimed nine o'clock. Sunset was in half an hour.

Abruptly, Lupin stood up and marched to the bedroom. He shut the door and closed the blinds. It was completely dark except for a small bedside lamp burning cheerfully. From experience, Lupin knew that keeping his clothes on would only make the transformation more painful. He stripped off his robes and piled them in a corner. Last, Lupin found a small flask of Wolfsbane Potion and drank it. The potion allowed him to keep his mind when he transformed so that he was no longer dangerous.

The sun's last golden rays sank beneath the horizon. The sky became navy blue, unbroken and monochromatic except for the stars and now-full moon. Lupin, through a crack in the blinds, watched night fall. In a moment, the transformation began.

He felt his body stretching, lengthening, changing shape. Fur sprouted from his skin like needles being pushed to the surface. It was all Lupin could do to keep from crying in pain. After another agonizing minute, the transformation was complete. Now a wolf, he curled up on the floor.

He lay there in the darkness, licking his painful joints. Being a werewolf had led to premature aging which always felt more acute as the full moon approached. Lupin never knew how long he was curled up on the floor. What did it matter, anyway? He waited patiently for morning to come.

The bedroom door creaked open. A thin sliver of light form the living room flooded in, causing darkness to vanish. Lupin looked up and was hardly surprised to see Dora, her cat and her Patronus standing in the doorway. He growled gently, pleading her to go away. A growling werewolf was enough to send most people running. Then again, Dora had never been most people.

She calmly walked across the bedroom and sat down next to him, back to the wall. Dora felt the coarse fur between her fingers as she stroked Lupin's head. Despite himself, he gave a contented wolf-sigh and placed his paws on her lap. It had been nearly twenty years since he had company during his transformations. Not since his Hogwarts days with the Marauders had Lupin experienced such a bearable full moon.

Slowly, night began to pass. Lupin sprawled himself over Dora's lap. Her hand stayed on his paw, resting there. Lupin stretched his long wolf-tongue and gently licked the back of her hand. Dora laughed.

"I've always wanted a dog," she said.

Her Patronus's ears drooped sadly.

"A real dog, Silv. You're different," Dora hastily amended. Silv's ears perked up again.

Finally, dawn came. As the first rays of light began to filter through a crack in the blinds, Dora sensed Lupin's desire to transform alone. She silently slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Twenty minutes later she returned (Tonks again) to find Lupin sound asleep. Suddenly realizing how exhausted she was, Tonks climbed into bed next to him. In an instant, she was fast asleep.


	10. Fate Willing Part 1

**A/N: This is the first part of a two-part chapter (It was getting long and I don't have enough time to type it all up at once.) It's always interesting how easily I can make long chapters about absolutely nothing! Well, anyway, here for your enjoyment is **_**Fate Willing**_

Three days passed in a blur of Order messages and meetings. The plan to remove Harry from the Dursleys' had to be foolproof. As that day grew nearer, so did the prospect of death. Maybe it was the fact that she was married, had someone else to live for, or maybe just that the war was becoming more and more dangerous. Either way, Tonks began to feel a sense of foreboding. On the morning of that day, Tonks sat down to write her will. Feeling slightly morbid yet nonetheless prepared to death, she spent two hours writing letters to her loved ones. Inside the letters were specific instructions for the dispersal of her possessions. Some excerpts:

_To Ginny Weasley… I leave my CD collection, black coat that I'm probably wearing right now, and nail polish (to be shared with Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger as needed.) I love you like a sister, Gin, and remember that some things just need time…_

_To Hermione Granger… I leave my autographed collection of Gilderoy Lockhart's books with the hope that you might find them useful, if only for a laugh or a tissue… Also, my lavender dress that I've never worn. Take care, Hermione, and don't let anyone tell you that you're too young or female to fight!_

_To Ron Weasley, I leave my Holyhead Harpies poster, signed by the 1976 World Cup winning team. They beat the Chudley Cannons 560-10 in the first round that year, incidentally. Remember what I told you, Ron, about standing by your friends._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody may share the contents of the black trunk in my closet, offering them to the Order when necessary. Thank you for all that you taught me and for never giving up, even when I had to retake Stealth training four times._

_To Arthur Weasley… I leave my TV, VCR and battery collection to use as you feel fit._

_To Molly Weasley, I leave the rug in my living room. The one at the Burrow is a hazard for those of us who weren't given a strong center of gravity. I would also like to express my sincere gratitude for the countless times I imposed my horrendous table manners upon your supper._

_To Fred and George Weasley…I leave my shriveled doxy collection. I would like to remind them to never mess with Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin because Ginny Weasley is every bit as powerful as you are and I'm sure she would defend my honor. Thank you for the endless amusement you have provided._

_I would like to ask Harry Potter to please remove that dangerous umbrella holder from his entry hall, follow his heart, and remember that distancing yourself never helps anyone._

_To my parents, I leave my cat Tiger Lily, my dishes to make up for the hundreds I broke, and my Unbreakable Safe which will reset to open once I'm gone. I love you, Mum and Daddy. You taught me so much and made me who I am. I'm sorry that your only daughter took such a dangerous career path, but please know that I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I leave my house, money and love to Remus Lupin. _(Her letter to him became several pages long and mostly unintelligible but the phrases "I love you" and "love yourself" were repeated often)

_Everyone may fight over my remaining possessions._

When she finished, Tonks felt emotionally drained. The realization that she really could die was so much sharper now. She stared at the pile of paper in front of her, barely hearing Lupin come out of the bedroom.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Writing my will."

"Why?"

"It's best to be prepared in case something…goes wrong."

He paled slightly but tried not to show his emotions. "I guess you're right," Lupin said.

"I'm going to put it in my coat and seal the pocket so nothing can get in. If I die, I want you to open it and help find everything, okay?"

"I hate to see you talking like this."

"I'm sorry. But do I have your word that you will follow my requests?"

He hesitated, hands shaking.

"You have my word," Lupin said finally.

"Thank you."

Tonks sealed her will in her coat pocket. She tapped the pocket with her wand, muttering some spells. The pocket was sealed. Her will was safe.

"Great!" said Tonks in a falsely bright tone. "Shall we head over to the Weasleys' now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Wait, I almost forgot." She walked over to the bed, where Lily was asleep.

"Lily," Tonks whispered, "I might not be coming back. If I don't, Mum and Dad will take care of you. I love you!"

Lily regarded her with a sleepy green eye. Satisfied, Tonks returned to Lupin and together they Apparated to the Burrow. When they arrived, the Weasleys and most of the Order were seated at tables set out on the lawn, eating lunch. Seeing two seats open between Hermione and Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks sat down.

"Wotcher, Hermione!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Hi, Tonks. How are you?"

"Great, thanks. I'm starved but once I eat, I have something to show you."

She leaned forward to reach one of the sandwich platters, knocking Hermione's drink into her lap.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" Tonks said. An embarrassed flush rose to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione waved her wand, and her shorts were soon dry again.

Tonks bit into her sandwich. She took a huge mouthful and nearly choked. Gasping for breath, she sprayed crumbs over the table. Finally, with a huge effort, Tonks managed to swallow the bite.

"Nice one, Nymphie!" Fred called.

"Yeah, we were thinking we might have to liven up this boring lunch. You saved us the hassle!"

"Oh, go bang yourselves!" Tonks called back. Her cheeks were still scarlet, this time from anger.

"Aww, come on. Quit being such a boring, prude old woman, Mrs. Lupin! It was just a joke!"

"Not a very funny one. And don't _ever_ call me Nymphie again!"

Tonks was hurt and angry from their remarks. Without thinking, she stood up and ran inside.

"Well, someone's touchy today!" George commented.

Lupin stood and ran after Tonks.

"Couldn't you lay off her for five minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Hermione! We were just lightening the mood," Fred answered.

"Yeah, and she hexed us!" George said.

"You deserved it!" Ginny pointed out.

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, you did!" Ron stood up, holding his wand. "If you insult Tonks again, I'll hex you."

Outnumbered, the twins ate in silence.


	11. Fate Willing Part 2

**A/N: And here, anvil-sized hints are dropped about what's wrong with Tonks in the form of blatant denial and a certain bushy-haired brunette. If you all don't figure it out, I think you'd need a Kwikspell Course in Literary Analysis :P **

Lupin searched the Burrow for Tonks. It didn't take long for him to hear her sobs coming from the first floor bathroom. He knocked. "It's just me, Dora. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said.

Lupin opened the door and found her sitting on the bathroom counter. Shattered bits of glass from a broken mirror were scattered on the cracked tile floor.

"Reparo," Lupin said, pointing his wand at the bits of glass.

He scooted her legs over and climbed onto the counter beside her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

She sniffed. "Do they ever shut up?"

"It's only Fred and George. You don't really take them seriously, do you?"

"Not usually. Lately, though, yes."

"You're so stressed out right now, sweetie. That's all."

"Maybe that's it. I've been touchy lately, and I'm sorry."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Dora, these past few weeks have been insane. You've got nothing to apologize for."

She put her head on his shoulder. "Why do you always make everything better?"

"Because I love you and can't stand to see you hurt."

"I love you, too. And I know we'll be okay."

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

Just then, Tonks saw herself in the mirror. "Bloody hell! I look awful!" she gasped.

Lupin smiled. "That sounds more like Dora! Why don't you clean up a bit and meet me outside?"

She hesitantly returned his smile. "See you later."

Lupin left and Tonks tried to remove the black streaks of makeup running down her cheeks. She had always sworn by Muggle makeup, but at times like this, she wished it was completely waterproof.

She had just finished reapplying her makeup when there was a knock at the door. She opened it. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood before her.

"Wotcher, kids! What's up?" she said in what she hoped was a cheerful tone.

"We're sorry that we're related to such insensitive gits," said Ron without preamble.

"Or practically related, in Hermione's case," Ginny added.

"Don't worry about it. I overreacted, and I know that," said Tonks.

"No, you've put up with it better than most. That's why they always go after you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, next time just curse them."

"Ron!" said Hermione, astonished.

"Well, they'd stop if they got a good Stinging Hex or something put on them."

Tonks laughed. "I think they're just stressed about Harry and everything. I can definitely understand that. I've been touchy and sick all week. At least I haven't stopped eating yet. Now _that_ would mean trouble!"

Ron chuckled. "Well, we should get going, then. See you later, mate!" He and Ginny left.

"I'll be all right, Hermione. You can go join the others."

"No, it's not that. It's…"

"Go on," Tonks prompted.

"May I ask you something really personal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Hermione shifted her feet and bit her lower lip.

"Hermione, you can ask me anything you want."

"When did you and Remus first, you know…" she paused, "sleep together?"

"Well, we were in a sort of time warp for three weeks plus about a week in real time, so like a month I guess."

Suddenly, Tonks realized what Hermione was asking. "Oh, no," she clarified. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just sick, and stressed, and grouchy because of it."

Hermione gave her a long look. "Well, if you're sure…"

"Hermione, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Hermione headed outside. The meeting would be starting soon, Tonks realized. She unlocked the door and walked toward the stairs to the living room. As she was halfway up the stairs, Fred and George were coming down.

_Please don't let me fall_ Tonks thought. _Not in front of them at least._

Her prayer seemed to go unanswered as she fell face down over the stairs. The ends of her hair flashed red when she looked up and saw Fred and George's feet. A bruise was forming on her chin.

"Go on, have your laugh. Poor old Mrs. Lupin can't get up the stairs, right?" Tonks spat.

"We weren't going to laugh, mate," said George.

Both offered her a hand. Grudgingly, Tonks allowed them to help her up. She regarded them suspiciously.

"We, uh…" Fred looked at his feet.

George took over. "We were bloody awful to you, mate. Truth is, we should be fighting Death Eaters. Not,"

"A dear, sweet old lady?" Fred supplied.

"Why, you!" Tonks made her hair flash red, but this time she was teasing.

"Seriously, though, we're sorry."

Tonks smiled at their sincere expressions. "And I'm sorry for being touchy," she added.

Fred slapped her back affectionately. "Now that that's settled, let's go kill us some Death Eaters!" he said cheerfully.

Each twin took one of Tonks's arms and led her upstairs. When the three of them entered the room, everyone fell silent.

"It's okay, guys. We know how dashingly gorgeous we are. Feel free to look!" said Fred with a grin.

"You can't have Tonks, though," George added. "She's married."

"Aww, are you sure, Tonks?" Charlie called. "Would you reconsider for a lonely old man?"

"Don't worry, Charlie. If you put some of my hair in Polyjuice Potion and drank it, I'm sure you could find one!" Fred called back.

Tonks, Fred, George and Charlie laughed.

"Are you following this?" Ron muttered to Hermione.

"It appears that they've made up."

Fred and George steered Tonks over to the couch next to Lupin.

"Here's your monster back, Moony," said George.

"Safe and sound. You can have her for good!"

Lupin's expression was a combination of confusion and amusement. "Why thank you, boys. I hope my monster didn't hurt you too badly."

"There may be some bruises. Keep her under control next time!"

Tonks docilely climbed onto Lupin's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, grinning.

"I'll try," Lupin answered mildly.


	12. Moody's Last Will

The rest of the Order meeting was uneventful. Moody ran them through the plan twice, barking "Constant vigilance!" ever few sentences. Once he was satisfied that there was no confusion, the Order trooped downstairs for some of Mrs. Weasley's snacks.

"Tonks!" Moody barked.

"Yes?"

With a crooked finger, he beckoned her over. Pulling out a piece of folded parchment, he handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"For you. To be opened if and only if something happens to me."

"Grandpa, don't talk like that!"

"I'm an old man. Maybe my time isn't up yet, but it will be soon."

Her lip trembled. "B-but, we need you. I need you!"

Lupin realized that this was probably a private matter. He excused himself from the room.

Moody pulled Tonks into a rough hug. "You don't need me. You've proved yourself beyond anything I ever expected. I couldn't be prouder."

He never showed emotion. Years of being an Auror had taught Moody to detach. Tonks was truly touched by his words. Slipping his letter into her pocket, she started to walk out the doorway. So engrossed in her thoughts, Tonks didn't realize that Lupin had shut the door. She slammed face first into it.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody reminded her.

"I know, Grandpa. I'll see you later."

She opened the door and descended the staircase. Tonks was proud of herself for not falling once. Starving, she looked for a place to sit. Ginny and Lupin were both sitting on the counter. After she filled her plate, Tonks squished herself between them. As she lifted her fork to her mouth, Tonks accidentally elbowed Ginny hard in the ribcage.

"Ow!" she squealed.

"Gosh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Ginny massaged her side. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Moony! Control your monster!" said Fred, who was sitting next to Ginny.

"It's harder than it looks!" Lupin answered.

Tonks changed into the young girl with wide, solemn eyes. She nuzzled Lupin's shoulder with her cheek.

"See? Not so hard," she murmured.

Lupin suddenly became aware of the entire Order watching them. His neck turned pink, a sure sign that he was embarrassed.

"Dora, could you please not do stuff like that here?"

She looked at him innocently. "Stuff like what? Oh, you mean this?" Tonks brushed her lips against his.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"

"Come off it, Moony," George called. "Have a little fun!"

"Sorry, everyone!" said Tonks to the silent kitchen. "If anyone has a problem with me being madly in love with my husband, feel free to look away. Or I could just go back to my last year's self."

"No, please don't!" said Kingsley, speaking for them all. "Keep your clothes on and nobody will mind."

Everyone laughed. "Kids these days!" Molly said to Arthur. The incident was soon forgotten. As she talked with Ginny, Tonks began their favorite form of entertainment. She Morphed her nose into all different shapes, ending with the pig snout.

Before long, Moody announced that it was time to leave. Tonks picked up her broomstick, which she had stashed in the entry hall. Lupin followed suit. He noticed Hagrid outside. The half-giant was seated on Sirius's motorbike. Three thestrals surrounded him. A little sadly, Lupin noticed that every person in the Order could see the thestrals. They had all seen death.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Arthur said. "There's so much war. I'm amazed that my whole family is alive. So far at least."

Lupin felt a great deal of sympathy for the kindly older man.

"We can't predict who will be next, but I know that if any of your family was in danger, we'd be there in a minute."

"Thank you, Remus. That means a lot to me."

"5:33 Portkey to the Dursleys'!" Kingsley called. Everyone gathered around the old bottle. It was glowing blue and pulsating slightly. "Three, two, one…"

In a swirl of colors, Lupin felt himself being lifted off the ground. After a few seconds, the Portkey landed inside number 4, Privet Drive. Harry was in the pristine living room. Immediately, the young man stood and bounded over to them. Harry moved like James, Lupin thought: long strided and proud. He had grown another inch and filled out some.

"Moony!" said Harry warmly.

"Hello, Harry. You look well."

"Better once I'm out of here!"

Tonks broke into their conversation. She waved her hand in Harry's general direction. "Wotcher, Harry," she said. "Check this out!"

"You two are married?" Lupin and Tonks nodded. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Ms. Tonks, how many times do I need to tell you that highly dangerous Order missions are not the time for gossiping?" Moody called.

"Sorry, Mad-Eye. Won't happen again." She looked up at him with an unconvincingly serious expression on her face.

He grunted. It was plain that he didn't really mind. Everyone knew that Moody had a soft spot for Tonks. In fact, Lupin couldn't think of anyone on their side who didn't have a soft spot for his kind, outgoing and clumsy wife.

"Now, unless anyone has any more gossip, I suggest we get the hairs," said Moody.

"Hairs?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Hermione quickly filled Harry in on the plan to impersonate him. He protested, unwilling to let others risk their lives for him. God, he was so much like James. Eventually, Harry gave in. He relinquished some black hairs from the generous mop that fell over his eyes.

The six volunteers drank the Polyjuice Potion. Their features distorted as if they were standing in front of the fun house mirrors at a carnival that Ted Tonks had taken his daughter to when she was little. When Tonks next looked back, seven Harrys stood before her.

Moody began pairing the Harrys up with one of the remaining Order members. Tonks was going to take Ron. If all went as planned, they would arrive at their safe house before taking a Portkey to the Burrow.

Just before they departed, Tonks took Lupin's large, squarish hand in her own. She squeezed it. "I'll see you soon," she said.

Not trusting himself to speak, a pale-faced Lupin nodded.

"All right, everyone. Mount your…whatever you are riding," Moody called. "Now, ready? Let's go!"

The seven Harrys and their escorts flew out of the Dursleys' house, scattering. Instantly, Tonks knew something was wrong. They were surrounded by Death Eaters. Lupin. She had to find her husband! _No_, Tonks's rational voice said. _You need to get Ron to safety._

She flew her broom as fast as it would go, trying only to escape the Death Eaters. As she flew, Ron shot spells in all directions.

"That's it," she muttered. "You're doing great!"

"Bloody hell. It's him. He can fly."

Tonks didn't need to ask who "he" was.

Ron let out a moan. "They know. Look, they're all leaving us. They know who the real one is. We need to go back!"

"We can't, Ron."

"They've got my best mate!"

"Harry's got Hagrid, and they should be near my parents' house. Ron, we can't go back."

"I know. I'd just never forgive myself if something happened to him or Hermione."

"You're very brave. I'm proud of you."

"Harry would've gone back."

If she hadn't been steering her broom, Tonks would have slapped him. "You're not Harry. You're your own person and if I ever hear you talk like that again…Oh, here we are. This is Kingsley's house."

Tonks had always liked Kingsley's house. It was a simple two-story brick cottage. A small garden that he tended religiously was in front. Inside, the house was tidy and welcoming. Once they were inside, Tonks checked her watch.

"Perfect. The Portkey leaves in two minutes. There it is, right there." She pointed to an old wizards' hat glowing from the kitchen table.

Ron followed Tonks over to the kitchen. They each grabbed a part of the hat and waited. A minute or so later, the Portkey brought them to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hurried to fuss over Ron. Once she decided that he was unharmed, she turned to Tonks.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" Molly asked. "You look a bit peaky."

"A little nauseous and tired but nothing too bad. I'll be all right once Remus gets here."

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer, didn't even look Tonks in the eye. What little color was left in Tonks's skin vanished.

"He was supposed to be here already, wasn't he?" she demanded.

Wordlessly, Molly hugged Tonks tightly. They stood together like that until Fred arrived.

"Dad's gone back to help," he announced.

"Wotcher, Fred," said Tonks. Her voice lacked any emotion. Numbly, she sat on the couch and stared at the spot Fred had appeared from.

The twin sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Old Moony's tough. He's probably just a little delayed," he said.

"Thanks, Fred."

"Anytime."

Desperate for contact, Tonks seized Fred into a tight hug and began to cry. Bewildered, Fred patted her back. It wasn't that Tonks was close to Fred. She wasn't. Not in the way that would allow her to cry on his shoulder. He was simply the closest human to her, the one who could most easily help her feel less alone.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I just…I couldn't bear it if…well, he's my life. I don't know if I could live without him…"

"So I've tamed the monster at last," Fred joked weakly.

He was doing his best to cheer her up. For Fred's sake, Tonks attempted a small smile. Gradually, the room filled. Everyone appeared unhurt. Five minutes after Bill and Fleur returned, Hermione appeared. She was alone and quite shaken.

"M-M-Mad-Eye is dead," she announced.

Up until that moment, Tonks had been sitting on the couch, waiting for Lupin. Upon hearing Hermione's news, she couldn't stand it any longer. She sprinted out of the room and didn't notice the pain as she fell and rose again. Miraculously, Tonks made it up five flights of stairs before slamming the door of one of the rooms and collapsing on the bed.

She picked up the closest thing to her (a pillow) and threw it to the wall. When that wasn't enough, she pointed her wand and lit the pillow on fire. Tonks lay on the bed, watching it burn and feeling completely detached.

Suddenly, Tonks realized what she was doing. With a jet of water from her wand, the fire went out. Tonks pulled the parchment Moody had given her earlier from her pocket. Reading the short note gave her a job, something to concentrate on. It helped, a little.

_Dear Miss Tonks,_ the letter began, _I know you're married now but you will always be Miss Tonks to me. If you are reading this, I am dead. Don't mourn me. Instead, learn from my mistakes. Constant vigilance! You are the closest thing I have to family, so I am leaving everything to you. When I first met you, you were 17 and naïve. I told myself you would never be an Auror. You were too clumsy, too trusting, not serious enough, not to mention being such a small girl. Nonetheless, I took a liking to you and vowed to help you succeed. I was so proud when you joined the Auror force; prouder still when at great risk, you joined the Order of the Phoenix. If I had a daughter who had even half of your fire, Miss Tonks, I would be pleased. Take care and remember, constant vigilance! Yours, A. Moody_

"Constant vigilance," Tonks repeated. "This is war. I'll make you proud, Grandpa."


	13. This Isn't a Chapter

Mea culpa, mea culpa! Before I post another chapter (and don't worry, you're not getting completely jipped. I do have one all typed up that will be posted right after this) I feel I need a longer author's note to explain things than usual. Sadly, the only way I could think of to do said long author's note is by making it into a chapter. I know you're all probably groaning with the length so let me get started.

First of all, I would like to apologize for my lack of canon-ness. In writing For Love and War, I am trying to write a story that parallels Deathly Hallows. That means that I will try to stay close to the story but I will take certain artistic license with some events. I realize that, and I wish I could make it more canon but I made the choice to sacrifice some details in order to make the story flow better.

Second of all, I never put a disclaimer up. So no, I don't own these characters. If I did, would I really be posting on a fan fiction site? And would Tonks and Lupin really be dead?

Third of all, I am basing Tonks's appearance more off of the Order of the Phoenix movie than anything else. I'd always pictured her being more of a punk than JK Rowling made her in the book, so I write her as I see her. This probably goes with the artistic license stuff.

All right, I'm finished with the business. Keep reading to see the real chapter. It's starting right…NOW! Thanks for reading and I love you all! 3, Ali alias Candi Cox


	14. The Aftermath

Carefully, she made her way downstairs. Her seat on the couch was still vacant, so Tonks sat back down. Fred scooted to make more room for her.

"George isn't back yet. Neither are Dad, Remus, Hagrid and Harry. Mundungus—filthy rat—Apparated away when he saw Voldemort," Fred informed her.

They sat in silence. Before long, Harry and Hagrid appeared.

"Wotcher," Tonks called.

Hagrid seemed to take up half the room. He stood there awkwardly before excusing himself to go feed the thestrals. Tonks stared at the clock. Each movement of the second hand took an eternity. On the other side of the room, she noticed Molly doing the same thing. Tonks felt that she had grown into an old woman too quickly. Another minute passed. Finally, after another lifetime of seconds, Lupin and Arthur appeared. They were supporting George between them.

Kingsley rushed to take Lupin's place. He looked gratefully at the older man. Spotting Tonks sitting on the couch, Lupin raced over. In two leaps, he was holding her in his arms.

"Thank god," murmured Lupin over and over again. He pulled her close, not wanting to ever let her go. His hand stroked the soft, violet hair.

"Grandpa's dead," she said, voice quavering.

"I know. We saw him fall. He was so brave."

"When I first started training, he taught me almost everything. I just…I hope I can make him proud."

"He was so proud of you, Dora, I know he was."

For the first time, Lupin didn't care who was watching. Without thinking, he tilted her chin up and kissed her. Tonks's lips were trembling. Nevertheless, she returned the kiss. More than anything, she needed something to feel real. As if sensing her need, Lupin's lips pushed deeper against hers.

When they finally broke apart, Tonks smiled grimly. "We can't take time to mourn. We just have to learn, move on, and try to save as many lives as we can. Isn't that right, Remus?" He nodded. "Moody wrote me a letter. I think he knew his time was running out. He left me, us, everything."

Tonks finally noticed George. She gasped.

"Snape," said Lupin. "His mask slipped. He used Sectumsempra on George. Took his ear off."

"Will he be okay?"

"He's lost blood. That ear can't be replaced. But yes, he'll be all right."

Her moment of emotion vanished as suddenly as it appeared. Tonks swayed on her feet. Looking from her pale, blank face to her unsteady feet, Lupin said "Let's get you home."

She didn't answer, just let him steer her towards the door. Kingsley met them by the doorway.

"We need to have a meeting now, Remus. I know Tonks needs to get home, but do you think you could come back?"

"No!" Tonks cried out. "Could it wait? I really can't stand the thought of being alone right now."

"Dora, we really need to be here," Lupin responded. "You're in shock. You need rest. But we can't both afford to miss a meeting."

"I'm not going home alone."

"She can stay with me," Ginny said from behind them.

"Okay, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" she gently took Tonks by the shoulders and guided her upstairs.

Once they were in Ginny's room, Tonks sat on the bed and opened one of the compartments of her belt. She removed a small flask of blue liquid and drank it.

"Calming drought," she explained. "I'm afraid I won't be much fun tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny said. "I'm pretty tired, too."

Tonks lay sprawled on the bed. She appreciated Ginny's company but something was missing. Summoning every happy thought in her body, Tonks pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," she muttered.

Her wolf Patronus curled up next to her. Reassured, Tonks finally slept.

Downstairs, Lupin and the other Order members were discussing the night's events. Someone had betrayed them to Voldemort. Common consensus blamed Mundungus Fletcher, who had never returned after Apparating away from danger.

"Look," Harry broke in. "It doesn't matter."

The room fell silent.

"I trust everyone here, all right? If anyone in here betrayed me to Voldemort, I know they didn't mean to. We're fighting a war together. We need to trust each other."

It was moments like this that reminded Lupin exactly whose son Harry was.

"Right. Well, then. Bill and Kingsley were going to go retrieve Moody's body. If no one has anything else to add, I guess the meeting is adjourned," said Arthur, stifling a yawn.

Lupin saw Harry talking quietly with Ron and Hermione. When they saw him approach, they fell silent.

"Hello, Moony," said Harry.

"Hi, everyone."

"I didn't see Tonks at the meeting. Is she okay?"

"She's in shock after what happened with Moody and everything. Ginny has her. In fact, I should probably get her home. Harry, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am."

"What for?"

"What you said about trusting your friends. James was also like that. Trust your friends, Harry, but also remember what Peter did."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't trust my friends?"

"No, just giving you some advice from an old man."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Moony," he said finally. "I can't promise to follow your advice completely, but I'll bear it in mind."

"I suppose that's all I could ask for. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get Dora home. I'll see you all at the wedding."

"Bye, Moony," said Harry.

"Later, mate," Ron added.

"Take care, Professo- I mean, Remus," said Hermione hastily.

Lupin laughed. "Take care, everyone."

He walked toward the stairs. When he looked back, the three of them were deep in conversation once again. Shrugging it off, Lupin made his way to Ginny's room. Tonks was sleeping on the bed with her Patronus curled by her feet. Ginny was asleep on the floor, but awoke when she heard Lupin's footsteps.

Yawning, Ginny said, "Remus, she's fine here. If you guys want to spend the night, you're welcome to."

Lupin looked from Tonks sleeping peacefully to Ginny sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"No, not at all!"

"All right, thank you. Here." Lupin pointed his wand at Ginny's desk chair. It turned into a bed.

"Thanks, Remus," she said.

"It was no problem. I'll go see if your mum needs any help. Goodnight!"

"Night."

Lupin walked over to Tonks and, bending over, kissed her forehead. He patted Silv's head before descending the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Remus," Mrs. Weasley called. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Molly. I just came to ask if you wouldn't mind me imposing on your hospitality for a night. Dora is sleeping in Ginny's room and I don't want to move her."

"Of course, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, patting his arm. "Conjure up a bed wherever you'd like."

Happy to oblige, Lupin made his way to the living room. With a lazy wave of his wand, he Transfigured the sofa into a bed. Despite the many thoughts going through his head, Lupin was asleep in moments.

Tonks woke up late and confused the next morning. After a few disoriented seconds, she realized that she was in Ginny's room. Last night's events came flooding back. She was going to be sick.

Shoving Silv off her feet, Tonks raced to the bathroom. She threw up in the cracked toilet, feeling slightly better. Tonks turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. God, she looked terrible! Determined to be cheerful, she concentrated on turning her skin slightly pinker and making the dark circles under her green eyes disappear. Satisfied that she looked like her usual self, Tonks stumbled downstairs. Lupin, Fleur and the Weasleys were already eating.

"Morning, everyone!" she called, smiling broadly.

"Good morning, Tonks. Would you care for some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

Still feeling nauseous, Tonks declined.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?"

"Fine, Molly. Why do you ask?"

"I've never known you to turn down my meals and you look like you might be sick."

Inside, her stomach was churning. With great effort, Tonks rearranged her face back into a grin. "I'm all right. I need to get back, though. I'll see you later, Remus. Bye, everyone!"

Before anyone could protest or question her further, Tonks Apparated back to her flat. She promptly ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

_That's funny,_ she thought. _I haven't eaten anything weird lately._

Suddenly, the conversation she'd had with Hermione came flooding back. What if she was pregnant? The more Tonks thought about it, the more she realized that she probably was.

"Oh my God!" she squealed to her cat. "I'm pregnant!"

She decided to check, just to be sure. Her mum had taught her a spell a long time ago to check. Tonks tapped her wand against her belly and murmured the incantation. The wand grew warm in her hands. That was a yes. Tonks shrieked again. She raced to the other room where Silv and Lily were sleeping. Before she could stop herself, Tonks fell onto the rug.

"Sorry, little guy," she murmured to her belly. As a precaution, she made her stomach Impenetrable. That way, whenever Tonks fell, the baby would be cushioned.

"Silv!" she called. Her Patronus bounded over, licking her hand with his ghostly silver tongue. "Can you go tell Mum and Dad my news?" He licked her again and vanished.

About a minute later, Silv returned. This time, Andromeda's Patronus accompanied him. The chameleon shaped Patronus opened its mouth. "That's wonderful, Nymphadora. If you ever need a place to stay, your old room is always open," it said in Andromeda's voice. Once its message was delivered, it vanished.

"How am I going to tell Remus?" she asked Silv. "I'm sure he'll tell me all the reasons why he's so unequipped to be a dad."


	15. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with stuff. This is one of those chapters where the note about flow vs. accuracy applies, so don't get too hung up on it. Hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews! **

Tonks paced back and forth in front of the couch, thinking. By the time Lupin Apparated into the apartment twenty minutes later, she was no closer to an answer.

"Hey, sweetie," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She grinned broadly. "Much, much better. In fact, I can think of few times when I've been this happy."

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "And why are you so happy?"

"Um…honey, why don't you sit down?"

"Dora, what's going on?" He sat down on the couch.

"Well, see, the thing is…I mean…I know it's soon and not great timing but I'm happy and I know you're worried but it'll be okay and…" Suddenly realizing that she was babbling, Tonks trailed off.

Lupin had no idea what she was talking about. Not great timing? And why did she seem so nervous about telling him? She was looking at him expectantly, wanting to see his reaction.

"Dora, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said finally.

"We're having a baby!" she squealed.

Lupin was glad that she'd made him sit down. Otherwise, he probably would have fallen. What little color was in his face drained away, leaving only white.

"A…a baby?" he finally managed to stammer.

Her grin vanished. "You're upset."

"Shocked, nervous, and unsure of what to feel. I'll let it sink in before I decide to be upset."

"What are you so nervous about? You'll be a great dad!"

"How do you know?"

"I've seen how you are with Harry and the Weasley kids."

"What if he's ashamed of me?"

"How could your baby be ashamed of you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, werewolves aren't the most well-liked creatures in the world. Besides, we're in a war, I have no money and you have no job."

"I've got money. Aurors get paid a lot. Mad-Eye left me a fortune. I'm not kidding."

"Well, what if our baby is born a werewolf? I've already saddled you with a werewolf child, too."

She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He could never resist her when she did that. "Why do you keep acting like you forced me to marry you?" she asked. "I was the one who first suggested it! And I'm almost positive that lycanthropy isn't an inheritable trait."

He looked at her pleading face. It was obvious how much she wanted this baby- his baby. More than anything, Lupin could tell that she wanted his approval. Lupin placed his hand over her stomach.

"The child of a werewolf and a Metamorphogus. What an interesting combination," he said with a smile.

"I hope he or she has your eyes," Tonks said, looking into their chocolaty depths.

"I hope he or she has your face, all hundreds of them."

"I hope she's like you," said Tonks. "I was never an easy child."

He laughed. "I hope he's like you because he'll be worth all the trouble."

"I hope she can stay on her feet."

"That would be a plus. I have a heart attack whenever you fall. I don't need to have a little baby do that to me, too. I'm an old man, after all!"

"Not too old to be a daddy, though."

"No. Not yet, at least."

She snuggled closer to him. With a serious expression on her face, Tonks said "I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"No child of mine will ever have to endure being named Nymphadora!"

"It's a beautiful name."

"I hate it. What's wrong with Hannah, or Henry, or Sam?"

"They're so boring. Nymphadora has character."

"Want to hear a story?"

"I'd be delighted."

"All right. It was my first day at Hogwarts. I had blue hair then, but I couldn't really control it so it sometimes changed. I was tiny, really tiny. I had forgotten to put nice shoes on, so I was still wearing my red canvas high tops. The Sorting started, but half of the school was just staring at me and wondering who the blue-haired girl was. I was standing there, waiting. Finally, McGonagall called 'Tonks, Nymphadora' and I walked over. Everyone was whispering my name. Then, just as I was nearly to the hat, I tripped and fell over. My hair turned red. Someone, a Slytherin I think, called 'Hey, Nymphadora, aren't nymphs supposed to be graceful?' I gave him the finger, and once I was sorted into Hufflepuff their prefect took me to the hospital wing to fix my chin up. I tripped again leaving the Great Hall, and that was that. But for the rest of my time at Hogwarts there was always someone telling me that nymphs are graceful. I laughed it off because most of it was just joking, but I don't want our kid to have to deal with that. Please, we can't name them Nymphadora!"

Lupin chuckled. He imagined an eleven-year-old Tonks with her blue hair, red sneakers and bleeding chin, giving the finger to a burly older Slytherin. His arms pulled her even closer, and he kissed her forehead.

"But someday, our Nymphadora would meet a man who thought her name was beautiful and loved the contradiction."

"If little Nymphadora comes home crying because someone teased her for her name, I'm going to tell her that I wanted to name her Hannah but her dad insisted on Nymphadora."

"Don't worry. I don't know if I could handle two Nymphadoras. One little monster is enough right now."

She looked up at him adoringly. "At least this little monster can be tamed easily."

"I don't think my tame monster has eaten all day. Before I get accused of neglecting my wife, would you like something to eat?"

She nodded.

Lupin gently slid her off his lap. He had picked up some basics from a grocery store on his way home. At least they wouldn't have to rely on take-out all the time. He'd always liked home cooked meals better anyway. _I really do sound like a father_, Lupin thought as he began to make some tea and sandwiches.

He was worried, of course. Who wouldn't be? But more than anything, he loved Tonks. Seeing her so ecstatic had made him decide to try this whole dad thing. At least until the optimism wore off.

"Do I look okay? Is the makeup too much? Do you like the black shoes or the white ones?" Tonks called to Lupin.

It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Lupin was already dressed in a gray suit. His hair was combed and parted neatly to one side. He had been ready for over an hour. Sighing, he returned to the bedroom. When he saw Tonks, his jaw dropped. Her hair was black and fell to the waist. She was wearing an emerald dress that flowed away from her waist, down to her knees. It matched her eyes which were made up with sparkling eye shadow.

"You look so beautiful," Lupin said. "But I thought the guests weren't supposed to outshine the bride."

"Silly. Fleur's a veela! She doesn't need to worry."

"But Fleur's not that beautiful. Come on, we're going to be late."

"But you never said which shoes you like better!"

Lupin sighed. "The white ones."

"Oh, good. Me too." She buckled the towering heels and stood, wobbling slightly.

"Here," said Lupin, putting his arm around her waist. "I don't want you falling and hurting little Nymphadora junior."

She punched him. "I made it Impenetraable, we're not naming our daughter Nymphadora junior, and what about worrying about poor little Nymphadora senior?"

He bent down to kiss her. "I do worry about poor little Nymphadora senior, but she is always telling me that she can take care of herself."

"Which she can. But she doesn't mind having her adoring husband cook her real food and hold her hand and occasionally do a bit of laundry."

Her eyes sparkled. Lupin hadn't seen her so carefree or radiant looking in over a year.

"Come on, little monsters, let's go!"

They Apparated to the Burrow. Landing was made harder by Tonks's high heels but Lupin steadied her. They walked toward the huge tent that had been set up on the lawn. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and a red haired boy stood by the corner.

"Don't tell anyone our news. I don't want to ruin Bill and Fleur's day," Tonks murmured in Lupin's ear. He nodded.

"Tonks! Moony!" Ron called.

"My name's Barney Weasley," said the strange boy with a wink.

"Harry?" Lupin muttered. The boy nodded.

Lupin extended a hand. "Hello, Barney. I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

"Tonks. Not Nymphadora."

"We have to go. Now." Lupin took Tonks's arm.

"Remus, the party hasn't even started!"

"See the man in the blue suit?" She nodded. "He's been rounding up werewolves left and right, trying to imprison them. He knows who I am. I have to go right now!"

Tonks allowed herself to be led away. She didn't really mind. She was tired and had never really liked sitting through wedding ceremonies, anyway. They managed to escape unnoticed from the blue-suited man. In a few minutes, Tonks and Lupin arrived back at their flat. A little sadly, Tonks took off her dress and put on her plain jeans and sweatshirt. Lupin changed too, into his everyday robes. Tonks noticed how hurried and preoccupied he seemed.

"Remus, is everything all right?" she asked, touching his arm lightly.

He brushed her off. "I'm leaving," he said.

"Leaving? To where?"

"Dora, I thought I could do it but I can't. I'm a fugitive! No child should have to have a werewolf as its father. Hell, no woman should have one as their husband. I'm sorry. Go to your mum's. They'll take better care of you than I could."

Her eyes flashed from green to blue and back again. "Remus, you didn't mean—"

He was already gone.

Tonks sat on the couch, next to her cat. She buried her face in her palms.

"Isn't my love enough?" she asked no one in particular. "What more does he need?"

Finally working up the energy to get off the couch, Tonks began to pack a duffel bag of clothing. For once, she didn't bother packing any nice clothes or makeup. What was the point? She glanced in the mirror. Dora, no longer Tonks, stared back. It was hard to imagine that just over two hours ago, the limp-haired, sad-eyed girl had been asking her husband which shoes she should wear to a wedding.

"What if he never comes back?" she asked the reflection. "I don't know if I could raise his child on my own."

Sighing, Dora slung her duffel bag over one shoulder. An oversized handbag containing her cat was slung over the other. She took one last look around. Everything was packed except…

The shirt Lupin had been wearing that morning was on the bed. Dora reached for it. The shirt was worn ad slightly ragged but otherwise immaculate. It still smelled like him, too. Chiding herself for being such a fool, Dora shoved it inside her bag. Ready, she Apparated away and landed in her parents' garden.


	16. Alone

Lupin ran. He didn't care where to. All he cared about was getting away. Dora would be okay. It would take awhile, but she would find love again. He would never find anyone to replace her, but Lupin knew she was better off without him.

Eventually, he found his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender wouldn't turn him in to the Ministry. Right now, that was good enough for Lupin.

"Evening, Remus," said Tom.

"Evening, Tom. I'll have a firewhiskey, please." He shoved some coins on the table.

Tom poured him a generous glass. He leaned in toward Lupin until their foreheads were almost touching.

"You've heard the news?" he muttered.

"No, I haven't. Has something happened?" Lupin said in a low voice.

"You-Know-Who killed Scrimgeour. He's got a puppet minister now, under the Imperius Curse. Rumor has it Scrimgeour was tortured for information regarding Harry Potter's whereabouts. He never betrayed Potter, but You-Know-Who's followers attacked the Weasleys' house. There was a wedding or something."

"Is everyone okay?"

Tom nodded. "Seems like they had some warning. Everyone got away."

Lupin finished his firewhiskey in one long gulp. "I should be going," he told Tom. "Thanks for the news."

"Anytime."

Feeling somewhat better, Lupin sat down on a bench to think. Muggles walked by, hardly noticing the graying, tired man in faded, nondescript clothing. Lupin's mind wandered. He thought of Harry. Harry. That was it! Everyone knew Harry and his friends were planning something. No one knew what, exactly, but Lupin suspected it was some sort of a Voldemort fighting quest. Maybe they would let him join. If he couldn't take care of his own family, Lupin could at least help protect his best friend's son.

Now, where was Harry? Lupin guessed they would soon return to Grimmauld Place. It was, after all, Harry's house. There, they could plan without fear of being stopped by Mrs. Weasley. First, Lupin needed a nap. With no money for a room, he Apparated to an out-of-the-way forest. It was a clear evening, so after conjuring a tent and adding a variety of protective charms, he slept quite well.

Dora lay on her old bed. Lily purred contentedly on her stomach. An undrank cup of tea was on the bedside table.

When Dora had shown up on the front porch with a suitcase on one arm and a cat on the other, Andromeda had asked no questions. She had simply helped her daughter settle into her room and left. Dora would talk when she was ready.

There was a picture lying on Dora's nightstand, one she had almost forgotten about. She had only been about eight at the time. Her mother's cousin Sirius had come to play with her. This time, he had brought his friends along. James, Remus and Peter had all been kind to her. In the picture, she was sitting on James's broomstick. Remus was ruffling her green hair. Earlier, he had complimented the color choice but asked if grey eyes might match it better than red ones. Eager to please the kind older boy, she had tried and failed to fix her eyes.

"You don't need to change yourself just for me, but you'll soon get the hang of it," he had said.

Dora stared at the picture. Sirius was waving at her. Her eight-year-old self grinned back. James, Peter and Remus smiled. The picture brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered to the young Remus.

With nothing else to do, Dora cried herself to sleep.

Lupin slept much later than usual. When he awoke, the sun was already high in the sky. Yesterday's events came flooding back. He wondered how Dora was, then forced himself not to think about her. It would only make the separation harder. Some wild, edible mushrooms were growing just outside of his tent. Not particularly hungry but knowing that he needed the food, Lupin transfigured them into a few scones. They weren't too bad, he thought. Once he had eaten, Lupin Apparated to a place near Harry's house and began to walk over to number 12, Grimmauld Place.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called, unable to find the strength to get out of bed.

Her mother opened the door. "I made you some lunch, dear," Andromeda said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're pregnant! You need to eat."

"Who cares? He'd be happy if the baby died. Maybe then he'd come back."

"Oh, honey, you didn't mean that!"

"No, but he did."

Andromeda pulled her daughter into a firm hug. Before she could stop it, a tear rolled down Dora's cheek. Inside her mother's tight embrace, she began to cry in earnest.

Once Moody's curse realized that it wasn't Snape at the door, Lupin entered Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming. He heard footsteps running down the stairs. Harry was in front; Ron and Hermione were a half-step behind. Their wands were raised.

"Stop!" Lupin called. "It's only me, Remus John Lupin, former friend of James Potter, and the one who taught his son Harry to produce a Patronus, which is a stag."

Harry lowered his wand. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Everyone knows that you three are on a quest of sorts. I've come to offer my assistance."

"Only the three of us are supposed to know what it is."

"Fine," Lupin said. "Don't tell me. I can still be of use to you."

"What about Tonks?"

"She's at her parents'. She'll be fine." Lupin's tone was dismissive.

Harry was quiet. Hurriedly, Lupin added "Harry, I would have died to save your dad but he's gone. The least I can do is help his son."

Hermione cut in. "Remus," she said, "I don't think your wife would be pleased that you ran away to join us."

"I told you, she's safe at her parents'."

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Lupin sighed. "She's having a baby."

Hermione squealed. Ron said "way to go, mate!" and patted Lupin on the back.

Harry's face and tone were disgusted. "So now, you're not only abandoning your wife, you're abandoning your _pregnant_ wife to come have a grand adventure with us."

"Harry, you don't understand. Any child would be embarrassed to have me as their father."

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd be embarrassed," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, if my dad was a bloody coward who ran away when my mum was pregnant, I'd be embarrassed. Your kid deserves better."

Lupin drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. Realizing what he was doing, he turned on his heel and fled Grimmauld Place.


	17. Home

**A/N: Oh, how lucky you all are. Two chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews, I love you all, and to everyone who is sick of emo-Tonks and stupid-distancing-himself Lupin, those days are almost over. **

Dora's mother sat with her all day, begging her to eat and hugging her when she cried. It made her feel like she was ten years old again, but today she didn't care. Nothing much mattered. Her husband was gone, taking her heart as he left. Last year when Lupin had rejected her constantly, she had felt like this every day.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy," she thought.

Only when her mother responded, "Just wait a few days, he'll come around," did Dora realize that she'd spoken out loud.

Far off in the distance, thunder rumbled.

Dora felt the need for solitude and companionship at the same time. The former prevailed. She closed her eyes and forced her breathing to become rhythmic. When Andromeda was sure that her daughter was asleep, she tiptoed out of the room.

Who would have guessed a white ceiling could be so fascinating? In the three hours she stared up at it, Dora noticed three cracks she had never known existed. She wondered if it would cave in. A small part of her hoped so.

Lupin never lost his temper. Even at Hogwarts, he had always kept James and Sirius in line. His ability to remain calm had been the butt of much of his friends' taunting. He knew they had been grateful, though, for all the times he had kept them out of trouble. It was all about his condition. He never wanted to be thought of as anything like Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who even as a human enjoyed human flesh.

He had never gotten so angry at Harry. Not until now. If he hadn't fled, Lupin knew he would have probably tried to kill the boy. Deep down, Lupin knew why he was so enraged. Harry's words had all been true. He was a coward. Dora did deserve better.

Finally, Dora fell into a restless slumber. She tossed and turned, muttering in her sleep. Only when she fell out of bed and landed hard on her back did Dora wake up. She was more exhausted than she had been before.

Hours marched by in slow monotony. Dora didn't know or care how long she lay in bed. She didn't eat. Whenever Andromeda brought food, Dora simply vanished it the moment her mother left the room. She was beginning to waste away. For the first time in days, Dora smiled. She had always been worried about being too fat. A few more days, and Dora would be thinner than Tonks.

The smile vanished quickly. What did it matter, anyway? It wasn't like she ever wanted to go outside again.

Lupin found his way back to the woods. Everything was exactly how he had left it. His mind was swirling off into a thousand directions. He was a coward. Always had been, always would be. But he loved Dora. Always had, ever since he'd first met her. He, James, and Peter had accompanied Sirius to go meet her. Sirius had wanted to prove that his whole family wasn't ashamed of him. He remembered her smile. She had been missing a front tooth, but had nonetheless stretched her tiny nymphlike face into a grin. He had loved that smile, even then. Almost two decades later, Lupin still remembered it.

He wondered if she was smiling now. Probably not. Dora had never been able to hide her feelings. She loved him. Deep down, Lupin knew that she didn't care, that none of his reasons for abandoning her were valid. More than likely, she was almost catatonic right now from depression. It was all his fault. He had caused that beautiful smile to vanish. He hated himself.

Eventually, Dora had a cup of tea. She even managed to drink it without spilling any. She wondered if a sleeping potion would hurt the baby. Not like she was being the world's greatest mother right now.

Lupin was finally asleep. He dreamed of the night when Voldemort had come to Godric's Hollow.

_He saw James holding him up, allowing Lily and Harry the time to escape. Suddenly, Harry turned into a fuzzy little wolf cub. James saw his son and gasped. Voldemort cackled. "Still ready to die for your son, Potter?" James didn't answer, only grabbed his wand and stood between Voldemort and his family. With a wave of his wand and a flash of green light, James was dead._

Lupin woke up, drenched in sweat. He was horrified by what he'd seen. If Harry was a werewolf, Lily and James still would have died for him. They wouldn't care. He was their son, after all. Nothing else mattered, and it shouldn't matter to Lupin, either. Suddenly, he realized, it didn't. It had mattered a few hours ago but now he knew that he and Dora would love their child, no matter what.

Still, he wasn't ready to go back yet. He didn't want to change his mind again. A day later, Lupin knew that he was ready to return to Dora and never leave. After hastily cleaning himself up in a nearby creek, Lupin Apparated to Dora's parents' house.

Ted took one look at him and sent him up to her bedroom.

Lupin tiptoed up the stairs and opened the door as quietly as he could. She was asleep. Unwilling to wake her, Lupin took a seat on the bench beneath her window. Here, he could get a good look at exactly how much damage he had caused.

She was still wearing the baggy sweatshirt she had put on five days ago. It hung even looser over her. No color remained in her face. Her skin was waxy looking, almost like a corpse. The soft violet hair was replaced by her natural long, brown locks. Her hair hadn't seen a comb, much less shampoo or conditioner, all the time she'd been there. It hung in dull and greasy clumps around and over her face.

Dora woke a few minutes later. Looking around, she saw Lupin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I changed my mind."

"Well, you're too late! I'm sick of you changing your mind. You were right. I'm better off without you."

She didn't mean that. They both knew that she didn't.

"Look, I was scared and I freaked. I wouldn't have come back unless I was sure I was staying."

She softened a little.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Harry and his father convinced me."

She didn't question how they had convinced him, only said, "Are you sure you'll stay with us forever? I've lost you so many times. I can't take much more of it."

"I'm sure. As long as I live, I'll be by your side. And by Nymphadora Junior's side, too."

"Remus! We're not naming our child Nymphadora Junior!"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"No, you're still in big trouble. I thought you knew not to get a monster mad."

He laughed, delighted to see her s mile again. "Come here, little monster!"

She stumbled out of bed. Her knees buckled from disuse. Lupin caught her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you, Dora. I always have. I never wanted to hurt you. And I'm scared to be a dad but I know somehow we'll figure it out together."

" _You're_ scared? Christ, Remus, I'm terrified! But this is also one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and I'm thrilled."

"Me, too," Lupin said. He put his hand underneath her sweatshirt and over her belly. "Hello there, little monster-in-training."

She laughed at that. "Only you can use monster as a term of endearment and mean it."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I like monsters. Especially the ones that I can occasionally tame."

"Like this one?" She put her head on h is shoulder and gave him that adoring puppy face he loved so much.

Lupin wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, like this one. Christ, Dora, you've gotten skinny!"

"So I've been told."

"We need to fatten you up. I'll go make you something. What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you passionately and tell you what a great daddy you'll be. Then, I want to take a shower. After that, something involving chocolate sounds really good."

She tilted her head up to his. Lupin bent his head. Their lips met. Just as she wanted to, Dora kissed him passionately.

"You'll be a great daddy," she said once they broke apart.

"You'll be a great mum, too. Now go take a shower and I'll go make you something with chocolate."

She slid off his lap and walked toward the door. She tripped twice but somehow managed to stay on her feet. Lupin smiled at her retreating back. It was good to be home.


	18. Radios and Memories

By the time a bright-eyed and magenta-haired Tonks stumbled downstairs, Lupin had laid a spread of chocolate on the table: pancakes, muffins, and a pot of hot chocolate.

"This looks fabulous!" she exclaimed.

"So do you," Lupin said. "Now let's eat."

Tonks pulled up a chair and tore into one of the muffins. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.

"Go easy, honey. I don't want you to choke," Lupin said. He handed her a mug of cocoa. She gulped it down and promptly began coughing and sputtering. Lupin laughed and handed her a napkin. It had been too quiet and boring lately.

The two of them, both ravenous, steadily worked their way through most of the food. When she was satisfied, Tonks leaned against Lupin.

"That was delicious. Thank you," she said.

"Your mum looks like a tough woman. I wouldn't want her to think I was neglecting you."

Tonks laughed. "She is, if you're on her bad side. So you'd better be nice to me, mister!"

Lupin kissed the top of her head. Her hair was soft and shiny again. "Don't worry," he said. "I will be. Now what do you say we get home?"

She nodded. "I like that idea. I'll leave a note for mum and daddy."

As Lupin cleared the table, Tonks went upstairs to pack. It didn't take long since she had been wearing the same thing for four days. It was incredible how quickly she'd gone from happy to miserable and back again. _Hopefully I'll stay happy for awhile this time_, she thought. She left a note for her parents, then went downstairs. Lupin had tidied up the kitchen. They Apparated back to the flat.

The next day was the day of the Order's weekly meetings. A bit sadly, Tonks realized that she could no longer risk going out on patrol anymore. She had to find some way to entertain herself. It wasn't in her nature to sit on the sidelines and let a war take place. Over in the living room, Lupin was fiddling with her radio. An idea began to form in her mind.

Kingsley called the meeting to order. Immediately, the wizards sprawled out in the Weasleys' living room fell silent.

"Now let me begin by…" he started. Tonks interrupted him.

"Kingsley, I have something to say."

Her trivial interruptions were common.

"Yes, Tonks. What is it?"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to rework the schedules a bit. I can't go out on patrol anymore."

There was a gasp from one of the twins. "Blimey, she is becoming an old married woman!" he said.

"No, just becoming a mother."

She paused to let the words sink in.

"My god! Moony, are you telling us that you'll have two monsters to keep in line?" George called.

"That's right. Unless you'd like one?" Lupin joked.

He pretended to shudder. "No thanks, mate. They're all yours!"

"Congratulations, dears," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We're obviously very happy for you, but as Mad-Eye always said, this isn't a potluck. Would you mind if we got back to the meeting?" Kingsley asked.

"Actually, Kingsley, I have another announcement and it is part of the meeting."

"If it's directly related to winning the war, go ahead."

"Well, I had sort of an idea. I know there are more people out there, people who want to know the truth. I think we should start an encrypted radio station. You'd need a password but, say, once a week, people could tune in and listen to some real news, tips on fighting and stuff. Since I'll be sitting at home all day, I'd be glad to organize it."

Kingsley nodded. "That's actually an excellent idea."

"Lee would help you," Fred called.

"Lee Jordan? The one who used to call the Quidditch games at Hogwarts? Is he on our side?" Lupin asked.

"Course he is. You really think we'd trust anyone else with running our store? Oh, and me and George will help."

"Well, I trust you four can find time to work on it. Anyway, if we're now short one person…"

Despite her intentions to pay attention, Tonks was soon fast asleep. Once the meeting was over, Lupin shook her awake.

"Oh, God. Did I sleep through the whole thing?" she asked, yawning.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you didn't miss much."

"At least Snape's not here. Remember how he used to go on and on about how brave he was? He never much liked me, anyway."

He laughed. "I doubt he disliked you more than anyone else."

She looked at him seriously. "Yes, he did. I would always talk, joke and trip over things in his class but I was really good at Potions, so he always had to give me almost full marks. When he was in the Order, I was still expecting him to take away house points."

"I'd give them right back. I used to teach there," said Lupin with a smile. "Come on. Let's go home."

"That reminds me. I think we should fix up Moody's house."

"What for?"

"I don't want our baby to have to live in the city."

"Aren't women supposed to be resting when they're pregnant?"

"Oh, bang that. Let's go home and we can start tomorrow."

They went to Moody's house the next day. It was indeed in need of fixing up. The paint was peeling, and the yard was overgrown. Inside, the darkly lit rooms were full of dust and various anti-Dark magic devices. There was a Sneakoscope and Foe Glass in every room.

Lupin watched as Tonks scurried around the rooms, excitedly suggesting color schemes and furniture items. It was all Lupin could do to physically keep up with her. Her ideas came in such a babble that he had no idea what she was talking about. She'd always had a good, if vibrant, eye for color, so Lupin trusted her completely.

"Our Quidditch field will be in the backyard," he said when she paused for breath.

"A whole Quidditch field for one kid?"

"A whole Quidditch field for our children—that's plural—and us, Harry, the Weasleys, their school friends, and anyone else who may come."

She grinned. "Remember when you didn't even want one kid? Now you want more?"

"I need someone to help keep you two in line."

"We'll need to add another room, then. Or more. Maybe we could paint a dragon on one wall!"

The day passed quickly. By the time they had walked through the house a dozen times, Lupin was starting to picture the dark little house transformed into a bustling home with his children playing Quidditch in the backyard, neon hair flashing in the sun. He'd stay at home while Tonks continued being an Auror. Their family would reject so many "normal" things, why not gender roles?

"I was thinking of asking Ginny to be godmother," Tonks said over dinner.

"I was going to suggest Harry."

"Perfect. Once they get married, it won't matter. We can ask Harry if it's a boy, Ginny if it's a girl, but really they'll both be godparents."

"They're teenagers! How do you know they're getting married?"

"Because they're perfect for each other!"

"Ginny reminds me a lot of Lily. She'd be good for Harry."

"Of course she would! My almost little sister would keep your almost nephew in line. I just hope she's not too hard on him. I've taught her well."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll give Harry some lessons on managing dominant wives. Lord knows I've had practice."

"Hey! Are you insulting me?"

"Nope. I love you just the way you are."

"And I love you." She yawned. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to bed."

She stumbled to their bed and was asleep in moments. It had been a long day.

The week passed quickly. Tonks spent most of her time at Moody's, cleaning out his possessions. Most of his Dark detectors went to Kingsley to use for the Order. Tonks kept the best Foe Glass and five Sneakoscopes. Inside his magic trunk, she found his Invisibility Cloak. Apart from Harry's, Tonks had never seen one so nice. She put it on and got a thrill out of sneaking up on Lupin. He was busy with the Order, but helped when he could.

Some of her findings in the house brought her to tears. On his bedside table was a picture of him handing her a certificate. It was taken when she had graduated from Auror school. She'd no idea he still had it. Lovingly, Tonks brushed the dust off and placed the picture back on the table.

In between her cleaning, Tonks sent her Patronus to find Lee Jordan. It turned out that he was on the run. Nonetheless, he had soon come to her flat. Tonks had sent for the Weasley twins, and the four of them began planning their show. Instantly, Tonks could see why Lee was the twins' best friend. He was mischievous and hilarious, but also serious about their show. Tonks liked him immediately.


	19. Holiday Surprises

The show was first broadcasted that Friday. The password for access had been given to Order members and their sympathizers. Fred had come up with the name Potterwatch. Because of Arthur's connections and access to information, the twins were the main source of information for their show. Lee did most of the talking. They had decided to have special guests later on, but the first broadcast was mostly just Lee, Fred and George.

All in all, it had been a success. When Potterwatch aired again the next week, the number of listeners had tripled. Fred also aired a piece of breaking information. You-Know-Who's name had been tabooed. Anyone who said it could be chased. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been trapped and only narrowly escaped. He was on the run now.

The weeks began to fly. Tonks finished scouring their house. She began the next task: furniture shopping. It was a task she enjoyed. Figuring she could pay Lee and the twins to paint the interior, she also began picking out colors.

Like Tonks's belly, Potterwatch grew bigger every week. Working to boost morale and seeing her efforts pay off gave her a thrill. Everywhere, people began to help each other more. Kingsley was a frequent guest to the show. He stressed the need for unity, compassion and equality. On air, Lee gave his vote to elect Kingsley as Minister of Magic. The vote was seconded by Tonks, Lupin, Fred and George.

Even at war when the dark side seemed to be winning, there was still love and hope. Every week, Lee told inspirational stories of wizards risking their lives to save Muggles. He also told of what was going on at Hogwarts. Beneath Snape and the Death Eaters, a small group of students were trying to keep Harry's club, Dumbledore's Army, going. They had been tortured as punishment but still carried on their rebellion. Tonks was almost sure that the students were Ginny, Neville and Luna: the only three who had accompanied Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Department of Mysteries.

One night, Tonks sent her Patronus to tell Ginny how proud she was. Ginny's portable radio hadn't been confiscated. Ever since Tonks sent her the password, Ginny, Neville and Luna became faithful Potterwatch listeners.

Autumn passed quickly and fairly uneventfully. Tonks had bought furniture for their house, though it wasn't yet ready to be lived in. Soon, it was Christmastime. When Ginny came home for the holidays, Tonks was there to meet her. Ginny was ecstatic for their baby.

A few days after Ginny's return brought an even bigger surprise. It was a cold evening. Lupin had lit a fire as Tonks put in a CD by the Clash. They had just settled down with mugs of hot chocolate when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lupin called.

"It's me, Ron Bilius Weasley, best friend and traitor to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Ron? Traitor? What's going on?" Lupin asked as he opened the door.

"We had a row. I was a jerk so I left, and I can't face going home."

"There's hot chocolate on the stove. You're soaked! Come warm up and tell us about it."

Tonks moved to Lupin's lap, making room for Ron. Tenderly, he put his arms around his wife's round belly. Her pregnancy was about four months along. While not huge yet, Tonks was certainly showing.

"Okay, Ron," said Tonks once he was settled, "what happened?"

He took a sip of cocoa. "I was in a bad mood. It was cold, I hadn't eaten for days, and I was exhausted. I started complaining that it was nearly Christmas and stuff. Harry told me to quit whining. I blew up at him. When Hermione said she was staying, too, I completely lost it and left. About an hour later, I realized how dumb I was being. I tried to go back but they'd already gone, and somehow I ended up here. I kind of thought you'd understand better than most, Remus."

Lupin knew he was referring to the day at Grimmauld Place. "Of course I understand, Ron. We all get angry or upset, say things we don't mean. If we can't handle it, running away is natural. In the end, when you go back, it'll all work out. It did for me at least."

"Your friends will forgive you," Tonks added. "And they need you."

"But I'm not—"

She cut him off. "Ron, you aren't Harry or Hermione. How many times do I have to tell you that? But you've got qualities neither of them have."

"Like what? Being a bloody coward?"

Lupin cut in. "You need to figure out those traits for yourself. Remember, you're a Gryffindor as much as they are. You're no coward."

Ron sipped his cocoa for awhile, thinking. In an all too cheery voice, he said "I've been out of civilization for so long! What's been going on around here?"

Lupin and Tonks allowed him to change the subject without comment. For the next two hours, the three of them talked about the past few months' events. Ron made no mention of what he, Harry and Hermione had been doing.

At ten-thirty, Ron stood up. "I should be going," he said.

"Nonsense! It's cold and late. You can sleep here tonight. In fact, you can stay as long as you want!" Tonks said.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"I eat at your mum's all the time, steal your sister's bed…one night is the least I can do."

"All right, thank you. May I set up a bed here?"

"Of course! I'm exhausted but I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She stood up, stretched, and hugged Ron tightly. "It'll all work out," she murmured in his ear. With that, Tonks went to her bedroom, tripping over her too-long pajama bottoms on the way.

From somewhere in the room, Lupin heard a crash. A stream of curses followed. Ron and Lupin burst out laughing.

"She's one of a kind. You're a lucky man, mate!" said Ron. "Are you sure this isn't too much trouble?"

Lupin waved him off. "Nonsense! We're delighted to have the company! You become more like me every day. Decide for yourself if that's a compliment."

"It was. I'd be proud to be like you, Remus."

He gave a wry laugh. "I don't know about that, but thanks anyway. Good night."

"Night."

Lupin found Tonks in bed waiting for him. "I feel bad for that kid," she said once he slid beneath the covers.

"Yeah, me too. It can't be easy being friends with the best witch in school and the Chosen One."

"I wish he could realize what he adds to the group."

"I think he will, eventually."

She snuggled closer to him. "I hope so."

He kissed her. "Good night," Lupin said with a yawn. He bent over and lifted her shirt up to kiss her belly. "Good night, baby."

Tonks had already fallen asleep. She was smiling peacefully. "I love you," Lupin whispered. Soon, he was asleep.

Ron left shortly after breakfast to stay at Bill and Fleur's. Lupin left, too, at around noon. It was becoming too dangerous for the Order to continue spying on Voldemort. Instead, they had been focusing their efforts on helping Muggle-borns and other "undesirables" go into hiding. Lately, Lupin had been away more often than usual. Tonks was beginning to grow restless. Her only solution was to throw herself into Potterwatch.

Sometimes, Lupin felt guilty for lying and leaving her home alone so much. He was on Order duty quite often, but many hours were spent at their new house. He was working hard to make it livable by Christmas. It was his present to her: moving the furniture, painting the walls, and (with Mrs. Weasley's help) accessorizing. There were just three days until Christmas, so every spare moment was thrown into making it all perfect.

Tonks had bought his present by owl post: a new broomstick. His was beyond the point of usefulness. If he and Harry were going to teach their baby to be a Quidditch star, he needed a broom. She had also gotten him scores of various candies and knickknacks.

Christmas had always been one of her favorite holidays. It was bested only by Halloween. This year, she was determined to bring as much cheer as possible, considering that there was a war on. Tonks had gotten each of the Weasley twins and Lee large bottles of firewhiskey, disguised in a butterbeer container. After much thought, she had found gifts for nearly everyone else she knew.

By mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve, the house was finished. Lupin was exhausted. All that remained to do was to pack up their flat, but they could do that later. He came home to find Tonks sitting cross-legged by the fire. She was surrounded by a sea of presents. Nearly all were wrapped in red paper with dancing snowflakes.

"Well someone's been busy," he said.

"I just want this Christmas to be special. We could all use some holiday cheer right now."

Careful not to sit on any of the presents, Lupin sat down beside her.

"It's our first Christmas as a family. Of course it will be special!" he said.

She grinned. "Can I give you one present now, please?"

"But you're not getting yours until tomorrow."

Tonks pretended to pout. "But I want to give it to you _now_!"

Lupin sighed. "Well, if you _must_," he said in mock exasperation.

"Close your eyes!"


	20. Christmas Day

A/N: God, I've gotten bad at updating! Life has been busy and the computer hasn't been working. Not to mention the fact that I lost my notebook where all of this is written and only just found it after a day's frantic searching! Sorry about the suspense! For those of you wondering what the mystery present is…well, let's find out, shall we? (Hint: I love writing smut, and probably do it a little too often- I had to take out most of it here to keep the rating a T, but not all of it has been removed.) But really, it's not nearly as important as some think.

Once she was sure his eyes were closed, Tonks leaned over and kissed him. Her tongue found his. They explored the corners of each other's mouths, making the familiar seem just as foreign as it had the very first time he had kissed her. Lupin had always been like that. In his arms, Tonks felt safe and dangerous at the same time. It wasn't a sensation she could explain; more of a gut feeling. But after all, isn't love like that?

When they broke apart. Lupin picked her up and brought her over to the bed. Laying her down, he began to take off her clothing.

"It won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asked. She shook her head and began to unbutton his shirt.

In bed, Lupin had always been the gentler one. She was more daring. As her pregnancy advanced, Lupin had become even more tender. He didn't want to risk hurting the baby or its mother, for whom movement and touch were becoming more painful.

She liked how lightly he touched her. It only made her senses seem sharper. He seemed to know exactly where she was sore and what she needed to feel good.

…

"I love you," said Lupin. Both spent, she was laying next to him, using his neck as a pillow.

"I love you, too. So much. Did you like your present?"

"Mmhmm. I'll have a hard time topping that!"

"You just wait. There's more to come tomorrow!" she giggled like a little girl again. "God, I love Christmastime!"

"Me, too. Just think- this time next year, we'll be celebrating the baby's first Christmas!"

She snuggled closer to him, using his body heat to warm herself.

"I know!" she said. "And maybe the war will be over."

"Wouldn't that be a great present?"

She nodded dreamily.

"I think I'll make some tea," Lupin said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Lupin slid out from under her, kissed her forehead and climbed out of the warm covers. When he returned, Tonks was talking to her baby.

"What have you two been talking about?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"We were wishing this place was big enough for a tree."

Little did she know that a twelve-footer was in their new living room right now.

Lupin handed her a mug. "Sorry, kids. I guess we'll see about next year."

"Bloody hell that's hot!" Tonks hollered suddenly. She had just spilled tea over her bare skin.

Lupin used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the hot liquid off (licking some off, for good measure.)

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Much, thanks."

He passed her some warm clothing, and both were soon asleep.

The next morning- Christmas Day- Tonks rose early. She went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate. When she returned to the bedroom, having only spilled a little, Lupin was still asleep. Tonks grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Get up, sleepyhead! It's Christmas morning!"

Lupin rolled over and muttered "Kids these days!"

Tonks laughed. "Poor old man. I made you some hot chocolate, Ebenezer Scrouge."

He perked up at that.

After a lazy breakfast, Tonks could hardly wait to give Lupin her presents. Much to her annoyance, he insisted that they dress first. For once, she dressed faster than he did. In honor of Christmas, Tonks had vibrant green hair with bright red streaks.

Finally, Lupin was ready. Surprisingly, he was wearing a hat, scarf, gloves and cloak.

"Going somewhere?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking you for a ride. Go put a coat on! I love the hair, by the way."

When she returned a few minutes later, Lupin was holding her broom.

"You don't mind if we use your broom, do you? We're going for a ride, and I don't think mine could carry us anymore."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I have something better. Let me get your present."

She raced back to the closet. When she returned, Tonks was carrying a long and brightly-wrapped package. Lupin carefully tore the paper off. Inside was a shining new Firebolt. It had been surpassed as the best broom, but not by much.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. "This is fabulous! Thank you!"

She grinned at him. "I'm glad you like it. You can't teach our baby to be the next Charlie Weasley or Harry Potter with your old pile of twigs."

He laughed and kissed her. "Thank you. Now are you ready for a ride?"

She nodded. "Just don't take too long. I'm not finished playing Santa Claus yet."

"All right. Hop on!"

Lupin climbed onto his new Firebolt. Tonks sat behind him, arms around his waist. After Disillusioning them both, Lupin flew out the window. He marveled at how much smoother his new broom was. It glided over the city faster than he'd ever flown before. All too son, they began to near the house.

"Close your eyes!" he yelled over the wind. Curious about what was going on, Tonks obliged him. She gripped him tightly, feeling the broom begin to tilt downwards. A moment later, they had landed. Lupin held her arm, guiding her toward the house. The peeling white paint was gone. In its place was a deep red. He unlocked the door and led her to the living room.

Tonks knew they were in a house, but she had no idea where. "Can I open yet?" she asked, voice bursting with curiosity.

"Go ahead!"

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie, and welcome home!"

Inside, the living room had been painted a warm, chocolaty brown. The window was adorned with turquoise curtains. A towering Christmas tree was in the corner, lit with hundreds of candles. A couch and two armchairs were by the stone fireplace. With a wave of his wand, Lupin lit a fire.

"You did all this yourself?" she asked. Much to Tonks's annoyance and embarrassment, her eyes filled with tears.

"The Weasleys helped a bit but I did most of it. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her tears.

"N-nothing. I just can't believe you did this all for me. I love you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I did it for us and our baby because I love you two more than anything else in this world."

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Here, come see the rest of the house!" Taking her arm again, Lupin gave her a tour of what he'd done.

It was exactly how she'd pictured it. Tonks had picked out and ordered most of the paint and furniture, but she hadn't expected to have it arranged or accessorized yet. The baby's room was her favorite. Once, it had been Moody's small, dark library. Now it was painted pastel green. A crib was on one wall, with a mobile of flying horses over it. Inside was a collection of stuffed animals. The biggest were a brown wolf and a bear that flashed a different color every minute.

"That's to remind him or her of Mum and Daddy," Lupin said.

"It's perfect. I love it. I love you. In fact, I love everything!"

He laughed. "Come on, we're not finished yet."

Lupin led her back downstairs. For the first time, Tonks noticed several presents beneath the tree.

"You got me more?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course I did! Now open them, missy."

She sat down cross-legged, opening her presents and exclaiming over each one. All too soon, only the largest remained. It was almost two feet tall, but light. When she ripped the paper off, Tonks squealed with delight. Inside was a green parrot, perched on a cage.

"How did you know I wanted one?"

He shrugged modestly. "I was going to get an owl but I saw this little guy instead."

She opened the cage and watched the bird fly around the room.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Yeah, it is. It's perfect."

"We have to go back to my flat soon, though."

"What for? I like it here!" he said, pulling her close.

"Silly! I haven't finished giving you my presents!"

"All right. But we're moving here tonight, okay?"

She nodded and stood up.


	21. Cider and Caskets

**A/N: This is the last chapter of holiday fluff. Well, only about 1/3 of it is holiday fluff. But it's over now.**

After Lupin had opened all of his presents, he and Tonks began to pack up their flat. Really, he had just waved his wand a few times and everything had flown into boxes. By three o'clock, the entire flat was ready to move.

"Read to go to the Weasleys?" Tonks asked.

He nodded. Together, they Apparated to the Burrow. Molly's Christmas dinner was, as always, huge and delicious. Afterwards, Tonks passed out the presents she had gotten everyone.

"It's firewhiskey," she muttered to Fred when he, Lee and George opened their presents.

He winked and exclaimed loudly "Butterbeer! My favorite!"

The twins and Lee disappeared upstairs. When they returned, the party became significantly rowdier. George even let off some fireworks that floated around the room for hours before finally vanishing. It was past midnight when Tonks and Lupin finally returned home. She felt a thrill when she realized that they were sleeping at their new house tonight.

"We should have a New Year's party," she mumbled sleepily to Lupin.

"Great idea, if you're up to it."

"I'm always up for a party! Too bad I'll be drinking in the new year with apple cider."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Fred, George and Lee will have your share. Speaking of which, you didn't really get them butterbeer, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"I didn't think so," said Lupin, chuckling.

Tonks yawned widely. "I'm going to sleep. Happy Christmas, Remus. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dora."

Lupin lay awake for awhile, watching her sleep. As she lay on his shoulder, there was a contented smile on her face. _If there's a heaven, it must be like this_, he thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, Tonks wasted no time. She began to plan her New Year's party. Her Patronus spent the day running all over, inviting her friends. While she worked, Lupin made several trips to and from their flat. By mid-afternoon, everything had been moved to the new house.

On New Year's Eve Day, Molly insisted on coming over to help Lupin cook for the party. Tonks's "friends" consisted of over 40 people. Molly and Lupin spent all day working and chatting.

Tonks had never been any help in the kitchen. After dropping an entire jar of olives on the floor, Mrs. Weasley sent her away. Happily enough, Tonks scurried upstairs. She began blaring AC/DC on full volume and decorating the house. She also placed a variety of Muggle-repelling spells around the property. Occasionally, Lupin or Molly employed her services as the official taster.

By six, everything was ready. The Weasleys arrived first. Lee and the twins even brought a case of their best fireworks. Ted and Andromeda were next. Tonks gave them a full tour of the house. Three hours later, the party was in full swing. A makeshift dance floor had been set up outside, and several cases of firewhiskey were being consumed.

When several of the Weasleys began flying over the crowd on their brooms, Tonks was glad she'd put up so many anti-Muggle charms.

As midnight arrived, the twins let off their fireworks. Everyone toasted in the new year. When the crowd began to disperse, Lupin, Molly and Tonks were the only sober ones.

"You'd better feel special, little one," she said to her belly. "I haven't had a sober New Year since I was twelve."

When she collapsed into bed, it was three in the morning. Lupin began to clean up. The place was a mess, and he didn't want to leave it like that. It had been a good night, he decided, picking up an empty bottle. A party had been exactly what everyone had needed. For a few hours, they could pretend that their families and friends were alive. For a few hours, they could pretend that all was well.

The months flew by. Winter passed with more deaths and troubling news. The Weasleys had gone into hiding. When Lupin and Tonks went to visit them, Ginny had brought more news from Hogwarts. Neville, the leader of their resistance movement, had been threatened with death and fled. Luna had been carried off the train by Death Eaters because her father's magazine still printed the truth. A few weeks later, the Quibbler began printing propaganda just like the rest. Nobody had heard from Harry or Hermione yet, but Ron had left to join them again.

Tonks felt strangely detached from the war. Even when Potterwatch reported vast casualties and arrests, she was radiant. New life was growing inside of her, Lupin was as loving as ever, and spring was coming. A wall of happiness stronger than any Patronus prevented any bad news from getting through.

One blustery day in March, Tonks heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's your mother."

"Mum, you could be a Death Eater. What color was my hair when I was nine?"

"Blue but changing almost constantly."

With a flick of her wand, Tonks opened the door.

"I'm on the couch, Mum. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you, dear."

Andromeda crossed the living room. Tonks could see that she was pale. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. Her mother looked older than Tonks had ever seen her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Your charming, lovely Aunt Bellatrix and some of her Death Eater friends broke into the house last night. She killed your dad. I tried to stop them, but there were so many. I only just got away."

Tonks hugged her mother tightly, and they both began to cry.

"Daddy was a better man than any of those pure-bred maniacs," said Tonks finally. "I'm proud to be his and your daughter."

Andromeda gave her a small smile. "Thank you, darling. That means a lot to me."

"You'll have to stay with us for awhile, of course."

"Oh, no, I don't want to impose…"

"Mum, Aunt Bellatrix is trying to cleanse the family. She'll be back. I was thinking of putting the Fidelius Charm on our house, anyway."

"All right, if you insist."

"I do. There's a spare bed up in the attic. We can bring it down to the baby's room. He or she won't be using it for awhile."

Groaning, Tonks pulled herself off the couch. She tripped and hobbled up to the attic. After shrinking the bed, she levitated it out in front of her. By the time she came downstairs, Andromeda had made them both tea. Tonks found some scones and brought them out to the table.

"I'm sorry Daddy never got to meet our baby. He would have been a good grandfather," said Tonks, staring at her teacup through tear-blurred eyes.

"I know, dear. He was so excited."

"Did he ever regret marrying into such a pure family?"

"I think, at times, he felt like he couldn't compare to such an old family, but we loved each other. That's all that mattered."

Lupin returned from Order duty three hours later. Tonks and her mother were crying again.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with a set, determined face. "Dear Auntie Bella is doing her best to restore the Black name to its former glory by eliminating any good person in the family. This war just got even more personal."

"What happened?" he asked, not completely understanding.

"She killed Daddy. Almost got Mum, too. I—I think we're next."

Not knowing what else to do, Lupin hugged her close to him.

"I didn't know your husband as well as I would have liked to," he said to Andromeda, "but he seemed like a good man, and you two raised your daughter well."

Andromeda smiled faintly. "He was always so proud of Dora. Before Hogwarts, we sent her to a Muggle school, so that she wouldn't grow up isolated. One day, she got sent home for beating up one of the older boys. He congratulated her and lectured her about acceptable behavior at the same time. That was always how he was."

"Mum, remember when I just barely passed fourth grade, and I came home too scared to show him my report card? I was crying and everything. He just looked at it and asked what I was crying for, because I'd tried my best and passed."

"It sounds like I'll have a lot to live up to," said Lupin.

They spent the rest of the day retelling stories about Ted. By the end of the day, Lupin felt he knew Ted well. He had also gotten an idea of what Tonks had been like as a child. He had met her a few times with Sirius, but she had always been on her best behavior then.

Over dinner and much to Tonks's embarrassment, her mother retold many of her most humiliating childhood stories. In exchange, Lupin told tales from the glory days of the Marauders.

Ted's official funeral was held a week later. He was buried at a small cemetery near his house. Only Tonks, Lupin and Andromeda had buried him. They hadn't wanted to attract more attention to themselves. Once the war was over, they would have a real funeral. Lee had made an announcement over Potterwatch about his bravery.


	22. Springtime

**A/N: For those of you who have been waiting anxiously for the birth of our favorite blue-haired baby, wait no longer! There is this chapter, and then either one long or two short chapters, and then the story is over, with the exception of a lengthy epilogue. **

March faded to April. The baby was due at the end of April, though Tonks could barely move by the middle of the month. Andromeda was still living with them. Lupin and the others were still doing all they could for the Order, but hope was fading. A week later, they received a piece of genuinely good news from Bill. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been captured by Death Eaters but managed to escape. Along with the people they had rescued, they were staying at Bill and Fleur's.

"I don't think they'll be staying long," Bill's Patronus had said. "They're planning something again. We don't know anything else."

On April 24, Tonks went into labor. She had decided not to risk going to St. Mungo's unless they needed to. Instead, Lupin and Andromeda made her comfortable on the bed and sat down to wait. After only a few hours, the contractions sped up.

Never in her whole life had Tonks ever experienced something so painful. She cried out with every push.

"That's it, honey, you're doing great. Just a few more and little Nymphadora Junior will be out of there," said Lupin. He winced as she gripped his hand tightly, trying in vain to numb the pain.

"We're not naming our baby Nymphadora Junior," she said once the contraction passed.

Andromeda ran a damp cloth over her forehead.

"Honey, I see the head. The worst is almost over!"

She strained as hard as she could. After a few more minutes, the head and shoulders were out. The rest was easy. At eight o'clock that night, the baby was born. It was a boy.

With the practiced ease of someone who had done it before, Andromeda cleaned the baby off. When he was dry, she handed him to Tonks. She brought him up to her swollen breast. Instinctively, his tiny mouth found her nipple and began to suck it. She bent down to kiss his wet, brown hair.

"Hello there, little guy. Welcome to our family," she murmured.

Not even her wedding day could compare with the feeling of warm joy that filled her now. From the look on Lupin's and her mum's faces, they felt the same way.

As if sensing Lupin's desire to be alone with his new family, Andromeda slipped out to make them tea. Careful not to disturb the baby, Lupin sat on the bed next to Tonks. "I can't believe it, Dora. We're parents!" he said.

Her exhausted face was flushed with joy. "I know. I can't believe that he's ours!"

Noticing that the baby was finished feeding, Lupin said "can I hold him?"

Tonks passed him to Lupin. He carefully wrapped his son in a blanket, then held him tightly.

"He's beautiful. He looks just like you."

His son reached one tiny hand up to feel his cheek. A rush of emotions filled every inch of Lupin's body. Love was predominant, and pride.

"My beautiful family," he said, smiling. "I'm a lucky man."

Just then, the baby's hair turned from dark brown to a lighter caramel color. They gasped in wonder.

"What should we name him?" Tonks asked.

"I was thinking Teddy, for your dad. What do you think."

"I like Teddy. And I think Remus for his middle name."

"Teddy Remus Lupin. It's perfect. Even better than Nymphadora Junior. Do you like it?" he asked the baby.

Teddy smiled.

"Well then, Teddy, welcome to our family!" said Tonks.

Until then, Lupin hadn't noticed that he was the only one in the room that was wearing clothes.

"Christ, you guys must be freezing!" he said in his best fatherly tone. He handed Tonks her robe and took Teddy to his room. Carefully, Lupin dressed his son in a yellow flannel one-piece. When they returned, Andromeda had brought tea, scones and her magical camera up to the room.

"Come meet your grandma," said Lupin to Teddy.

Andromeda gently took Teddy from Lupin's arms. The baby's hair flashed to a white-blonde.

"Your hair always did that, too," she told Tonks. "But the colors didn't stay natural for long."

Tonks laughed. "I bet his won't, either," she said.

They spent the next half-hour drinking tea. Andromeda took scores of pictures. Only when Tonks yawned for the fifth time did Andromeda kiss them goodnight.

"I think we'll keep Teddy with us for awhile, Mum, so the room's still yours," said Tonks.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

After changing into his pajamas, Lupin climbed into bed. Teddy and Tonks were both asleep already. He soon joined them in a deep slumber.

Three hours later, they were awoken by Teddy's cries. Both woke up to tend to him, before having to repeat the process three more times during the night. By morning, both were exhausted. They stumbled downstairs, gratefully draining the coffee mugs that Andromeda set in front of them.

"I need to tell Harry," Lupin said.

Tonks yawned widely. "Yeah, and bring a picture. I hope he's still at Bill and Fleur's."

"I think he is. I get the feeling that they're planning something big." 

"Hear that, Teddy Bear?" she said to the smiling baby on her lap. "Your godfather's off saving the world again."

Lupin gave them each a kiss before Apparating to Bill and Fleur's house. He was too excited to knock. Instead, he magically unlocked the door and burst inside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur were enjoying breakfast in the kitchen. They looked up, startled, as Lupin sprinted over.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Bill.

"No, but there's something very right. Dora had her- our- baby last night!"

There were shrieks of excitement. Lupin pulled out the picture he'd brought.

"We named him Teddy, after Dora's father. And you'll be godfather of course, Harry."

"Me?" asked Harry. "You're sure?"

"Dora and I both agreed. And you're sort of my surrogate nephew anyway, so this just makes us officially family."

He hugged Harry, wordlessly conveying that all was forgiven.

"How's Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Tired, of course, but otherwise fine."

"Give them our love!"

"I will. Now I should go tell the rest of your clan. I hope to see you all soon."

He Apparated to the current safe house of Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Lee and Ginny. This time, he had enough control to knock. Mr. Weasley called "Who is it?"

"Remus John Lupin, sometimes known as Moony, wife of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, co-creator of the Marauders' Map, and"- he paused slightly- "father of Teddy Remus Lupin!"

There were shrieks from inside as Ginny opened the door.

"Congratulations!" she said. "Come in!"

Before entering, Lupin beckoned Ginny outside. "Dora and I made a deal that if it was a girl, you'd be godmother; if it was a boy, Harry would be a godfather. Dora says that once you're married, it won't matter."

She beamed and gave him a hug. "Thanks for considering me, Remus. And congratulations! Now come in!"

The moment they entered, Lupin was accosted by Fred and George.

"Oi, Moony!" said George.

"You've got two little monsters to keep in line now," said Fred.

"So don't let them attack us,"

"Or we will personally ensure that they are called Nymphadora"

"And Nymphie Junior"

"For the rest of their lives."

"Which is, naturally, a way of saying"

"Congratulations, mate!"

They clapped his back.

Lupin spent a pleasant half-hour with the Weasleys. With a last chorus of congratulations, he Apparated back to their house. Andromeda was bouncing Teddy gently on her knee and shooting bubbles out from her wand to his apparent amusement.

"Dora's taking a nap upstairs," she said.

He sat down on the couch next to her. "Thank you for watching Teddy. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Remus, if you had raised Nymphadora, no baby would ever be too much trouble!" she said with a laugh. "Besides, you three are the only family I've got left."


	23. For Love

**A/N: SnapeFanatic1 has requested that I put up a disclaimer for a depressing chapter where they die. Here is my response: They do not (and I repeat, do not) die in this chapter. However, I've always thought that the goodbyes are sadder than the actual death. I cried when I wrote this. I cried again typing it up. But I think this is my favorite chapter in the whole story, so I hope you enjoy it, too.**

For Lupin and his family, the days passed quickly. Their son constantly amazed him and Tonks. Teddy seemed to grow bigger every day. His personality was showing more, too, as he learned to express himself. Already, he made it clear that while it was okay for Andromeda or Tonks to have blue hair, he hated pink. He liked to watch bubbles but never sparks.

Too preoccupied with Teddy, Tonks relinquished complete control of Potterwatch to Lee and the twins. They continued to air it faithfully. Otherwise, the Order had become nearly useless. Everyone was in hiding. It appeared that Voldemort had won. Tonks knew she couldn't do anything but keep her family safe and happy. Unable to fight in the war, she usually tried to pretend it wasn't happening. Lupin, she sensed, was doing the same thing.

It was on Teddy's one-month birthday that Arthur and Bill came to see Lupin. He immediately sent Tonks and her mother upstairs. The Weasleys' faces showed that any news he heard would be bad. Tonks and her mum didn't need to worry about it.

A minute later, Tonks snuck back with the Invisibility Cloak she'd inherited from Moody and listened to the conversation undetected.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione left," Bill was saying. "They had been planning something with one of the goblins. I'm worried they made a deal with him. They didn't realize the dangers."

"How could they?" Arthur said, "they're only kids. Look, we didn't come to tell you that. We came because we're losing. Soon, the war will be over. The Death Eaters are outnumbering us. Most of our sympathizers are gone or converted. Soon, we don't know when, the Order is going to make a final stand. Our family is going to fight. We don't know who else will, but we came to ask if you would."

"We know you've got Tonks and Teddy. Whoever fights will be fighting to the death. We're prepared to die. We understand if you aren't," Bill added.

"When I joined the Order, I knew there were things worth dying for. You have my word. When that day comes, I will stand beside you. At least if I die, my wife can tell my son that his father died to give him a better world."

Having heard all she needed to, Tonks slipped upstairs. She knew her place was with Teddy, at home. But she was also an Auror and a member of the Order. Deep down, Tonks knew that she would fight beside her husband and the Weasleys even if it meant her death. Locking herself in the bedroom, Tonks found a pen and some paper. In her slanted, hardly legible writing, she wrote "To be opened on the 11th Birthday of Teddy Remus Lupin." She scrawled out words of love and encouragement to the child she knew would likely never remember her once she was gone. Two hours later, she felt satisfied. If Arthur called them to fight, she was ready to answer. She put the letter in her unbreakable safe, the one that would open upon her death.

He was going to leave her. He knew that now. He needed to be part of the last great stand against darkness. He felt no fear, only sorrow. When death came, he would meet it proudly, knowing he had tried. It was leaving his family that would hurt him so much. _When Arthur's call comes_, he thought, _saying goodbye will be the worst. Hopefully they will understand._

Neither knew when the day would come. They simply concentrated on making each precious moment count.

Andromeda knew that something had happened. Their newfound appreciation for every small wonder reminded her of a terminally ill patient. In a way, that was what her daughter and son-in-law were. Both knew they were dying. The only difference was that Lupin and Tonks were walking toward death willingly.

Waiting for Arthur's summon was agony. They tried to create as many memories as possible, making their time together count. At the same time, death was always on their mind.

As it turned out, they had only four days before Arthur's weasel Patronus arrived. Death Eaters had stormed Hogwarts. There was a passageway from the Hog's Head that he could cross. The battle would soon begin.

Lupin said goodbye to Andromeda first. God, that was hard enough! She had said that he was the best husband her daughter could ever have, that she loved him and was so proud of him.

_How do you say goodbye to your infant son?_ Lupin wondered. When he finally let go of Teddy five minutes later, he still had no idea. Andromeda took Teddy up for a lap, leaving Lupin and Tonks alone.

He had saved the hardest for last. He pulled her close, memorizing her, drinking her in. Through his other two goodbyes, Lupin had maintained his composure, though barely. Now, tears fell down his cheeks.

"I met you three years ago. Moody had recruited you for the Order. I was standing by that damn umbrella stand and you tripped over it, falling into my arms. I fell in love with you that day. It took two years of pain and loss before I realized how precious this life we live is. This past year has been the happiest of my life. It was all you, Dora. You gave me so many things. You stood by me and even brought our son into the world. I'm going to fight now. I may not come back, but I need to try. I need to ask that you stay with Teddy. He needs you. Every full moon, look into the sky and I'm there. We'll always be together, darling."

When their lips met, neither held back. Tears blended with saliva as they tried to convey a lifetime of thoughts and love to each other. He pulled away a minute later. Knowing that he had nothing else to say, that more time would only prolong the agony, Lupin Apparated away.

Resolutely, Tonks marched up to her bedroom. Her work clothes hadn't been used in months, but fit as well as ever. Her belt was still well stocked. Her tears had been replaced by a grim, set face. As ready as she ever would be, Tonks went to find her mother.

"I need to be there, Mum," she said without preamble. "I'm an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. My place is beside my husband and my friends in a final battle. After tonight, either way, the war will be over. I need to help fight for a future for my son."

"Nymphadora, I love you. I'm so proud of you. I know I could never ask you to stay home, nor will I ask that you be careful. You have my word that I will take care of Teddy. All I ask is that you show dear Bella exactly what we filthy, blood traitor, insults to the Black name think of her."

"I love you, Mum. If I…don't return…my Unbreakable Safe in the closet will open. I'd like it if you follow my instructions that are in there."

Andromeda nodded.

Tonks turned to Teddy's crib. He was sleeping peacefully. Unwilling to wake him, Tonks whispered, "good-bye, my son. I've only known you for a month. I hope someday you understand why I left you. Mum, Harry and Ginny will take care of you but I hope you also remember me. I love you, Teddy-Bear."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes. There was no time to cry. Now, it was time to kill. Stony-faced and determined, Tonks Apparated to the Hog's Head. She was surprised how crowded the tunnel was. Students were fleeing from the castle, but an almost equal amount was going toward the war. Tonks wondered how many were fighting for good.


	24. For War

**A/N: Some may say that death is the end; to others, it is only the beginning. We all know what happens in DH, and this story is no different. There are deaths in this chapter, some smackdowns, etc. By the time you're finished reading, the battle will not be over. For two characters, though, it will be as the Great Hall's stone floors become final resting place for them. Some may say that the story ends. For me, death and birth don't mark the end and the beginning of a life. Someone is alive until everyone else ceases to remember. With this belief, how could I end a story at death? Is it almost over? Yes. But there will be a few more chapters until a logical conclusion is reached. Keep checking back for updates and/or check out some of my other stories starring Lupin and Tonks.**

After nearly an eternity, she crossed into Hogwarts. Ginny was in the room alone. Knowing she couldn't make her goodbye long, Tonks wrapped Ginny in her arms. "Sweetie, I'm going to fight. If I don't come back, well, it's all in my will. I just ask that you take care of your almost-nephew for me, follow your heart, and remember me. I love you."

Ginny looked like she was fighting back tears. "Don't talk like that, Tonks. I love you, good luck, and I'll see you later. Now go!"

Needing no more encouragement, Tonks raced to the Great Hall. She shot Stunning Spells at Death Eaters as she ran. By the time she arrived (staying on her feet as she always did on serious missions) the battle was in full swing. Tonks saw Lupin single-handedly fighting two Death Eaters at once. He was losing badly. One of them raised his wand. A flash of green light shot towards Lupin. Without thinking, Tonks sprinted over to him.

"You won't kill my fucking husband, you bloody coward piece of shit!" she screamed. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from her wand. The man's spell hadn't hit Lupin, but Tonks's had found her mark. The masked Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.

Tonks aimed a Stunner at the second Death Eater. He also slumped over, unconscious.

"I came to fight, Remus. I just saved your life so don't go telling me to go back!" she called over the sound of battle.

"I really wish you'd stayed home, Dora, but I'm glad you're here."

She squeezed his hand. Looking up, she felt her stomach fall to her feet. Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov were approaching. They were among the most feared Death Eaters.

"Well, if it isn't the freak and the blood traitor," Bellatrix cackled.

"Why hello, Auntie Bella!" Tonks called in a mockingly cheerful tone. "This is my husband, Remus. My mum, your sister, sends her love. I'm sure my dad would, too, but you killed him."

"Dora, stop provoking her. She'll kill you," Lupin muttered.

"She'll kill us anyway!"

"You're no family of mine!" Bellatrix called.

"Good. You're not my family either. I'm ashamed to be a Black. In fact, here's what I think of your precious Family Crest and inbred family tree!" Tonks spat on the ground.

Dolohov and Bellatrix gasped.

"Don't you dare let our noble name slip through your filthy traitor mouth!" Bellatrix said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tonks screamed.

Her curse missed its mark. Bellatrix cackled. She looked at Dolohov. Both raised their hands and screamed "Crucio!"

The next thing he knew, Lupin was on the ground. Pain, white hot jets of it, seared through his writhing body. He was blinded but instinctively knew that Tonks was beside him, suffering in a similar way. If only he could bear her pain for her. Finally, it began to recede. On shaking feet, Lupin and Tonks stood.

She faced her aunt, and took Lupin's trembling hand in her own. Bellatrix cackled.

"Ready to die yet, scum?" she asked in her high, manic voice.

All four raised their wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tonks yelled. It only just missed Bellatrix, who stepped out of the way just in time.

"Poor little girl thinks she can play with the big kids. Your time is up. Avada—"

"Wait, Bellatrix," Dolohov interrupted. "They want to die together. Let's give them a few minutes alone."

"Snape has taught you well, Dolohov. Very well."

"Sectumsempra!" the two Death Eaters yelled.

Tonks felt her stomach rip open. Blood splurted out. It was spilling slowly. She knew there was no chance of surviving this curse. Dizzy, she slumped down. An instant later, Lupin was beside her. Dolohov's curse had missed his heart but punctured a lung. Laughing, the two Death Eaters left their prey to die.

With her last ounce of strength, Tonks put her head over his shoulder. "I always pictured dying in your arms, Remus," she said. "I just wish we had a few decades together."

His hand stroked her cheek. "I know, Dora, me too. But you did well. Someday, Teddy will know that we did our best."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Not long. A few minutes at most."

"I love you, Remus. If I could trade this last year in exchange for living my whole life, I wouldn't."

"Me neither, darling. I love you."

There was a familiar scream from behind. George and Ginny kneeled beside them.

"Quick, George, DO something!" Ginny shrieked.

"It's too late. You can't do anything," Lupin said.

"No!"

Ginny took Tonks's hand and George took Lupin's.

"We'll keep Teddy under control for you," George said.

"I love you both," Ginny added.

Tonks no longer felt Lupin's weak heartbeat. A second later, hers was also still.

Feeling a bit morbid, Andromeda had brought her daughter's Unbreakable Safe into Teddy's room. As he napped, holding the color changing bear in his tiny arms, Andromeda watched the safe. Until it opened, her daughter was still alive. Until it opened, there was hope. An hour after Tonks had left, the lock clicked open. Andromeda fell to her knees and cried.

Ginny and George watched the life leave their eyes.

"Who did it?" George asked.

"Bellatrix, I'll bet you anything."

"Bitch," he said grimly.

"This is war. We need to fight. Come on!"

"Mum will kill you if you…" but Ginny had already run off. George saw her run towards Bellatrix, probably with the intention of avenging Lupin and Tonks. Cackling wildly, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ginny.


	25. Omniscience

A/N: I swear, I didn't mean to go this long between starting the epilogue but then I lost my notebook. I still haven't found it actually. But as they say, the show must go on, so I'm rewriting my epilogues as best as I can. This first one is just a short summary of what went on after the war. The story will continue with the next one.

In the end, Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix to save her daughter. In the process, she avenged the deaths of many. Harry defeated Voldemort, and the wizarding world was thrown into chaos. From the anarchy, a new Ministry rose. This time, they were elected by popular vote.

Kingsley began to choose new Department heads. He worked to round up remaining Death Eaters and begin trying to heal the Wizarding world. Slowly, his efforts began to pay off. A phoenix was rising from the smoking rubble left in Lord Voldemort's wake.

In the midst of so much chaos came an almost equal amount of love and compassion. Harry and Ginny were reunited, this time for good. Ron and Hermione also began dating in earnest. Despite constant bickering, neither had ever been happier.

Bodies were buried and lives were mourned. The war hadn't ended without vast casualties. In fact, there was nobody who hadn't lost a friend or relative. But as they say, life moves on. It moves on in a cyclic pattern where winter turns to spring, which in turn becomes summer and autumn before falling back into winter. No matter what, there is always spring. Spring will come, full of promises and new life.

Acceptance was the last stage. After denial and blame came acceptance. And only from acceptance could the healing begin.


	26. In Loving Memory

One Month After the Battle...

The joint memorial for Lupin and Tonks took place on a warm July day. Hundreds of people came to pay their respects. Andromeda had decided to bury them next to Ted Tonks. After a brief sermon detailing their lives, the speeches began. It seemed as if everyone who had known either or both wanted to speak. The speeches lasted for over two hours, yet nobody was bored. The newly appointed Professor Longbottom was first. He recalled how Professor Lupin was one of the only people to believe in him, and how much it had meant to him.

Kingsley spoke about their undying devotion to the Order, their selflessness. How they would have gladly died for their cause, and in the end did.

"Nobody ever thought he and Tonks would fall for each other. She was so playful and vibrant, joking her way through the Order meetings. He was calm, reserved, serious. But we were all so happy when they got married. They were good witches and even better people. They have inspired us and touched all of your lives, whether you know it or not."

Ginny stood last. She was wearing Tonks's coat. George followed, carrying a bag.

"I remember one time, I asked Tonks about death," Ginny began. "She said she didn't fear it. Sometimes I think she didn't fear anything. But after thinking for awhile, she said she was scared that when she died, people would turn her funeral into a sad event. Tonks said that when she died, she wanted to be remembered with a lot of loud music, fireworks, and firewhiskey. But first, George would like to say a few words."

"Moony, old pal, I'm sure wherever you are, there aren't full moons. We all love you guys. Despite everything I ever said, I was glad when you found each other. If they were h ere now, Tonks would have fallen off her chair in the middle of the speech and caused a scene. Moony, on the other hand, would be telling us not to make a scene, that he wasn't worth it. But you were, mate. So, Ginny, what do you say we start our contribution to the service?"

He turned on Ginny's CD player, magically amplified to fill the whole cemetary. He poured himself and Ginny each a glass of firewhiskey. They raised their glasses to the sky and drank. Fireworks exploded behind them.

The crowd seemed to take Ginny's words to heart. An impromptu dance party began. Shots were drank in honor of Lupin and Tonks. Soon, everyone was too engrossed to notice a small group breaking away.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, George, Lee and Bill grouped together away from the party, in the shadow of a particularly large headstone.

"Did you get them?" Bill murmured. Hermione nodded.

"Go on, let us see!"

Hermione pulled the two small picture frames from her bag. One showed a picture of Tonks; the other of Lupin. After a few seconds, they flashed to reveal excerpts of speeches made by everyone at the funeral. Hermione had bewitched the words to scroll like movie credits in an unending loop.

"Is Andromeda at home, do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I'd expect it's late for Teddy to be out," Harry replied. "Let's go."

Hermione carefully stowed the frames away. Together, the nine of them Apparated to Lupin and Tonks's old house. After the war Teddy and Andromeda had continued to live in it. Neville knocked. They heard footsteps, and before long, Andromeda opened the door.

"Why hello, everyone. Come in, come in," Andromeda gestured inside. They followed her to the living room, feeling the lonely house fill with the heat of their bodies.

"We sort of had something for you," Harry began. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the frames. She handed them to Andromeda.

"Hermione recorded parts of the speeches. They'll play like that forever, in case you or Teddy ever need reminding that Remus and Tonks touched so many lives," Luna said, her dreamy voice sounding uncharacteristically grounded.

The older woman's eyes filled with tears as she read the excerpts.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"I had something else I wanted to ask," Harry said.

"Go on, dear."

"Well, actually two things. First, I was wondering if I could come visit my godson tomorrow."

She smiled. "Of course! He adores you and I could use a break anyway. Now what was the second thing?"

"Well, as you know, Sirius left me Grimmauld Place when he died. Since it was the headquarters, I was thinking of making it into a sort of Order museum. I know it was your family's home, so I wanted to know how you feel about that."

"I think it's an excellent idea. I know in her will Nymphadora asked that you destroy the umbrella stand, but I think you should keep it in her honor."

Harry laughed. "I can see the plaque now. Tonks was never defeated by anything except Bellatrix Lestrange and a troll leg umbrella stand."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Dora would love that!" Andromeda said.

"We should get going," Bill said. "But we'll see you soon. Don't forget about Mum's birthday party next week."

"We'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye."

"She's a tough woman," said Ron once they left.

"I know. She and my gran have bonded pretty closely. They've got a lot in common," Neville said quietly.

"I worry about her. Hopefully once we know each other better, she and Teddy can come live with me," Harry added.

"Don't count on it. If she's as much like my gran as she seems, she won't take favors from anyone."

They all laughed. After saying good night, Harry, Ron and Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow where Harry was staying until he could afford a flat. It was a full moon, he realized, climbing into bed. Wherever he was now, Lupin had no reason to fear tonight more than any other. Finally, the remaining Marauders were together and whole again.


	27. Why

Approximately 7 Years After the Battle

Ginny had always loved Saturdays best. She slept late, using Harry's shoulder as a pillow. His arm was wrapped around her eight-months-pregnant belly. Just as Tonks had predicted, she and Harry had been married two years ago, and Ginny had officially become Teddy's godmother. Today, she and Harry were throwing a party for their godson's seventh birthday. Speaking of which…

"Get up, sleepyhead! We're throwing a party in four hours!" she said to Harry, shaking him lightly. Groaning, Harry rolled out of bed. His green eyes were unfocused, his hair more mussed than usual from sleep. He kissed her good morning.

"I'll take care of the outside if you do the inside," he said with a yawn.

"Great. Mum's baking a cake. She should be here soon."

After breakfast, they go to work. At noon, the senior Weasleys arrived. Mrs. Weasley held a cake that was several feet tall in her arms.

By three, everything was ready. Never had there been such a distinguished guest list for a seven-year-old's birthday party. Old friends of Lupin and Tonks had stayed in touch with Teddy. Most of the Order was now highly ranked in the Ministry. Also attending were t he children of Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and his wife.

The guest of honor, accompanied by his grandmother, arrived last. When he saw Harry and Ginny, Teddy ran over to them. Harry scooped his godson up and gave him a bear hug.

"Happy birthday Teddy! I love the hair today. Blue is a good color for you."

"How old are you again?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"Seven!" He held up seven short, chubby fingers.

"Seven already? You're getting so big!"

"Are you ready for presents?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded, and Harry set him down. Ginny watched her godson race over to the table of presents, tripping over something. Still smiling, Teddy stood up and continued running.

"He's so much like Tonks," she murmured to Harry.

"He's got some of Moony too, though. I think it'll show more when he's older."

"It's a good mix. I can't wait until he's old enough to appreciate the Clash."

"And smuggling firewhiskey from Hog's Head!"

"But at the same time, he'll be a serious student."

"I hope he keeps his neon hair, at least sometimes. I like it."

"Hurry up!" Teddy hollered.

They both laughed and went over to the table. Presents were stacked higher than Teddy's blue-topped head. Gleefully, he began tearing open books, toys, clothes, and even the odd pile of Galleons here and there.

When all the presents were unwrapped and the cake consumed, the guests began to disperse. Before long, only Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Andromeda remained. Harry and Andromeda were cleaning up as Ginny watched Teddy. He was chasing the Snitch she had given him around the room. A few minutes later, tired of that game, he came to sit on Ginny's lap.

"Ginny, where are my mum and dad?" he asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

She pondered how to answer. "They're not here anymore," Ginny said finally.

"Where have they gone?"

"Everywhere. They're a part of all of us now. They're not alive, like you and me, but their souls are in our hearts."

She could tell that he didn't understand. "Can I see them?" he asked.

"Yes. Let me just tell your grandma and Harry where we're going."

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Teddy had arrived by Floo powder to n umber 12, Grimmauld Place. Years ago, Harry had turned the place into a museum commemorating the Order, especially those who lost their lives. He had painted over the picture of Sirius's mother rand removed the Dark artifacts. Nonetheless, the house was still slightly dark and gloomy.

There was a shuffling sound. Ginny turned around.

"Hello, Kreacher," she said to the ancient house elf.

"Good evening, Mistress Ginny. Who is the young master?"

"Tonks and Remus's son, Teddy."

Kreacher bowed. "Hello, Master Teddy. Welcome to the former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I'll make some tea in the kitchen."

Ginny watched him shuffle off. It still amazed her how well his attitude had improved since Harry had begun to treat Kreacher kindly. The old elf hadn't called her a filthy blood traitor once; instead, he seemed content with his job as museum caretaker.

"Here, Teddy. Your parents are in this room. It's all we have left."

Ginny led him up a narrow staircase. What had once been the master bedroom now held a plaque that read "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

Teddy and Ginny walked into the room. On two walls were captioned photographs of the Lupins. They were waving at Teddy and smiling. He stared at each picture, looking for a flickering stir of memories.

Ginny suddenly wished Harry was there. He knew what it was like for Teddy not to know his parents. He could answer questions. Talk to him. He wasn't here, though, so Ginny would just have to do her best.

In an hour, Teddy had nearly reached the end of the second wall. He stopped, hair flaring a brighter shade of blue. Just stared at the picture. Ginny knew what he was looking at. Andromeda had donated some of the pictures when Teddy was first born. Underneath the collection, the caption read:

_The happiest day of their too-short lives was the birth of Teddy Remus Lupin. Though they only knew him for a month, it was long enough to make leaving him among the hardest thing either had ever done. When they voluntarily walked to their deaths, it was with the hope of giving their son a better world._

Though not yet perfect, Teddy's reading was good enough to understand the caption. Wordlessly, he touched a trembling finger to the shrunken likenesses of the parents he had never known. Everything happened for a reason. His grandmother had always told him that. He had never been able to understand why his parents had left him or why everyone else seemed to have parents. Now, after seeing their lives, all was becoming clearer.

"They left because they loved you, Teddy," Ginny said softly. "Never forget that."

His face suddenly looked older than its seven years.

"I won't," he promised solemnly.


	28. Love, Mum

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who leaves positive reviews. And thanks- or "thanx" to mindi for leaving the most worthless piece of shit review I've ever gotten. So, this chapter takes place 11 years after the battle. Letters have always been a huge part of my life- I have best friends in different states or countries, and we never see each other. My writing has also been heavily influenced by Nicholas Sparks. "The Notebook" and "Dear John" by him both featured writing as a huge part of the story. If you've never read them, do. I like to think of letters as a way to remember people when they're gone. It's a pretty big part of my story- letters from Moody as he died, and letters that Tonks wrote to everyone before she died. Now, on Teddy's 11th birthday, he is finally given the letter that his mother wrote him when he was only an infant. Enjoy!**

It was still early when Teddy awoke. He decided to get up and make his grandma some tea. Rolling out of bed, the boy suddenly remembered what day it was. Today was his 11th birthday. Only falling once, Teddy made his way downstairs. His grandmother had already laid out eggs, toast, bacon and hot chocolate for him.

"Happy birthday, dear!" Andromeda said. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "I heard you fall. Are you all right?"

"Course I am, Grandma. It's only stairs!" he said.

She laughed. "Your mother always said that, too. It amazed me how well she could bounce right up again. She was clumsier than you, by far. Couldn't walk twenty feet without falling or dropping something."

He liked when his grandma talked about his parents. Sometimes, Teddy could pretend that he knew them. Harry and Ginny told stories to him, too. Though they served as a reminder for what he didn't have, the boy wasn't lonely. His grandma, the Potters, and the Weasleys showered him with too much love for loneliness.

"What time are Harry and Ginny coming?" he asked, munching a bit of toast.

"At noon. You'll need to clean your room, but I have a present for you first."

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone?" he asked, puzzled.

"No. This one's special."

Teddy finished his breakfast in silence. When he had eaten, Andromeda handed him an envelope. It was yellowed with age. Turning it over, Teddy concentrated on reading the words scrawled on paper in purple ink.

To Teddy Remus Lupin to be opened on his eleventh birthday 

"Your mother wrote it before she died," Andromeda explained. "Would you like to read it alone?"

When he nodded, she slipped out of the room. With trembling fingers, Teddy opened the envelope. Inside were pages of purple ink. Bending over it, Teddy began to read. The letter was dated 3 days before his parents' death.

_Dearest Teddy Bear,_

_If you're reading this it means I'm gone. Yesterday, Bill and Arthur came to visit. Your dad sent me upstairs but I snuck back with my Invisibility Cloak. The Death Eaters have taken over. The Order is planning one last battle. Your dad will probably try to make me stay home and take care of you. I'm not going to. My cousin Sirius Black and I were both given one trait of the Black family. We're fighters, all of us. We can't stand by and watch a battle take place from the sidelines. For Sirius, that strength in the end led to his downfall. For me? Well, if you're reading this, it probably led to mine, too. I guess I should say sorry for leaving. No, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. There is only one person I love as much as you, and that's your dad. Some people may say that I made a choice between you and dad and chose dad. Never, ever think that that's the case. You have to understand the times. There's no hope. Spring is here, full of new life but equal amounts of death and despair. We have one last chance to make it better. I left because I couldn't bear the thought of having you live in this world. I don't know what it's like now. Maybe we lost- no, probably we lost- and the Death Eaters are in rule and I don't even know if you're alive because dear Auntie Bella, as she is fondly known, is doing her best to make her family tree pure again. If by some miracle we lost, you are probably confused and a little scared because of how casually we discuss death and how real and close it seems. I'm sad to say that that is our world. Before you were born, I was sitting on the couch one day when your grandma came to tell me that my father had been killed by Death Eaters. We couldn't even have a funeral because we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Your grandfather was a good man, much better than those who killed him. He never deserved to die, and at the very least deserved more recognition than he got. People are funny. To them, someone like Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy is better than someone like your dad. You probably know by now that your dad was a werewolf. You will probably face teasing for that- I certainly got my share. But never, ever, even for a minute be ashamed. Your father had flaws, like everyone else, but an untreatable disease wasn't one of them. Would you prejudice someone for having a peanut allergy or an untreatable clumsiness? Of course not. Lycanthropy is no different. Actually, I don't even know if your dad is alive still. If he is, be sure and take care of him. Sometimes he needs reassurance that he's good enough. But he is, and don't ever forget that._

_I'm wasting time and paper. I'm sure in a little while, your infant self will need something so I should make this quicker. I don't pretend to be wise or qualified enough to give you too much advice. But in this life, I have learned one thing that you need to remember. Live each day as if it is your last. You never know when it will be. Imagine if your interactions with people were the last you would ever have. Love and take chances and never ever be afraid of confronting your fears._

_I love you so much. The thought of leaving you is a horrible thing but I know it will be worth it if I help to win this war. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, but it isn't really important. Live, love, laugh, and learn. Those are the best pieces of advice I can offer. Make your own mistakes and you'll soon figure it out._

_I don't speculate about the afterlife. Besides the ghosts, I don't pretend to know where the dead go. But there is one thing I'm sure of. One day, we'll meet again and get to know each other for real. I hope to see you soon, but not too soon. After all, what's a century out of an eternity? I know how much I am repeating myself when I say how much I love you but it's really true, all of it._

_Love, Mum_

Teddy put the paper down. With one finger, he traced over the last two words again and again. _Love, Mum, Love, Mum._


	29. The Sorting

**A/N: This is a very short chapter- sorry about that. It shows Teddy's Sorting, and really, that doesn't take too long. Basically, after this, there are two more very short "chapters"- more like flashes, really. Then, this story is finished. And no, there will be no surprise continuations after the next two chapters. Thanks for reading, reviews and con/crit always welcome, etc.**

**September 1 of the Same Year:**

The Great Hall was packed full of students. Its enchanted ceiling was a clear, beautiful sunset. Professor Flitwick,the Deputy Headmaster, was calling off the names of first years for the Sorting.

"Who is the boy with the blue hair?" Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, asked Professor Longbottom.

"Tonks and Lupin's son."

"Have you ever met him?"

"He's a very bright, serious boy. I think he takes after his father."

McGonagall watched the boy's hair turn red, matching the scuffed Converse he wore. A "Sex Pistols Reunion Tour" t-shirt was barely concealed by his robes. She smiled.

"I don't know. I can see some of his mother, too."

"Lupin, Teddy!" Flitwick called in his squeaky voice.

He walked forward. Teddy's stride was full of Lupin's easy, long-legged grace.

Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat over Teddy's head. A moment later, the hat called "RAVENCLAW!"

As the Ravenclaw table applauded, Teddy walked over and sat beside a first-year girl.

"Gryffindor's Quidditch team may have some competition soon," Neville said to McGonagall. "The godson of Harry Potter just sat down by Oliver Wood's daughter."


	30. Graduation

Approximately 17 Years After the Battle… 

Harry felt his chest swell with pride. Beside him, he was sure that Ginny and Andromeda felt the same way. They were seated on the lawn of Hogwarts. It was Teddy's graduation. As Head Boy, he had graduated with top honors.

"Who would have guessed that the son of a Marauder would end up being so well behaved?" Harry said to Ginny.

"I know, especially with Tonks as his mother! Oh, look, they're finishing. Come on, let's go find Teddy!"

Teddy was walking towards them. He had eventually grown out of his mother's clumsiness and moved with a wolflike lope. His hair was still blue, as it had been for several years.

After they had given Teddy their congratulations, Harry said "Come on. We have a present for you back at the house, not to mention a party!"

They walked to the edge of the grounds before Apparating back to Harry and Ginny's house. Their children, Lily, James and Albus, were waiting.

"Hi, Teddy!" James called.

"Wotcher, everyone!" Teddy replied.

"Kids can we have a minute alone?" Harry said.

"Come on, let's go play Quidditch!" said James. "I'll be Keeper, and you two can shoot on me!"

The three of them raced to get their broomsticks.

"Your mum inherited something from Mad-Eye Moody a long time ago," Andromeda said. "We've spend the last 17 years adding to it. Finally, it's time to pass it on to you."

Harry gestured toward the silver bowl in the corner. "It's a Pensive," he explained. "We collected hundreds of memories. I know what it's like to never know your parents. We know this can't replace them, but, well, it's the best we could do."

Teddy's brown eyes (so like his father's) began to fill with tears. He hugged them all in turn.

"Thank you. This means so much to me. You don't know how much."

"The guests won't be arriving for an hour or so. You've got time to watch a few memories," Ginny said. "We'll be outside."

After they left, Teddy plunged his head into the silvery liquid. He didn't have a particular memory in mind, instead choosing one at random.

After the third memory, he felt a hand reaching through the Pensieve, pulling him back. Harry was there; he was back in the Potters' living room.

"Bill, Fleur and Victoire are here," Harry said. "If you'd like to stay for awhile, you may."

"No, I'll come."

Teddy followed Harry outside. The guests were beginning to arrive. He spotted his girlfriend, Victoire, talking with James. She had inherited her father's red hair combined with her mother's veela good looks. With a dazzling smile, she began to approach Teddy. There was time for the Pensive later, a whole lifetime. Now was time for the present.


	31. Redemption

**A/N: Remember when I said that no story ever truly ends? That's true, but now is the time when this small segment of a story ends. After this there won't be a surprise new chapter, or anything else. It'll be over and you may all sit back and imagine how the rest of it goes. To help further the imagination I will no doubt be posting more Lupin and Tonks fics as I think of them. In fact I'm thinking of doing a Halloween special this week in honor of Halloween. I love Halloween, and I've always thought Tonks would love it, too. Ah, here I go, getting distracted and rambly. This will be a long author's note because I have stuff to say. In fact, I just realized that the author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself. Skip this paragraph if you don't wanna read it. The support and love has been totally overwhelming for this story and my writing in general. It's a really cool thing to think that so many people love my writing so much. I wouldn't say it's the best fan fiction ever but hey everyone who has said so has a place in the warmest and fuzziest corner of my heart. So this last chapter takes place 23 years after the battle. I think it will end everything as well as is possible, but again, keep checking back to see if I write anything new. I have a FictionPress account under the same name, Candi Cox, that I occasionally post original writing on. Haven't done it in awhile but some more will be up soon. After reading all of you guys' reviews and most of your writing, too, I feel like I know and love all of you like my own friends (even though we've never met.) God this is sounding like something out of a crappy romance novel. I'm sure you guys are like "God, just get to the f/n story already! I wanna see what Teddy's like when he's 23!" Well, that's what I'd be like, at least. So here you go, our last hurrah in this story. Enjoy and read and review your hearts out.**

He stood before the Wizengamot. Scores of people were watching his every move. It was one of the most frightening moments in Teddy's young life, but also the most important. At the Senior Undersecretary's nod, Teddy began his speech.

"23 years ago, Lord Voldemort was defeated for good. He stood for prejudice and pureblood supremacy. His followers began to round up Muggleborns and half-bloods for no reason. After his defeat, that prejudice began to vanish. But that doesn't mean that all hate or prejudice is gone. There is still discrimination against werewolves." His voice became stronger. "Some of you may remember my father, Remus Lupin. He died shortly after I was born, but I have yet to meet anyone who didn't think that my father was a kind, brave, loyal and hardworking man. Most of his life was spent in isolation and poverty. See, my father was a werewolf. With the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion, werewolves aren't really dangerous anymore. There's no reason why they should continue to be discriminated against. I've come today for the sake of my father and other werewolves out there to ask the Wizengamot to pass the Werewolf Non-Discrimination Act."

Teddy's speech lasted for another ten minutes. When he was finished, he sighed with relief. It was over. If the Wizengamot didn't approve the laws, he would keep trying. For now, at least, his work was done.

"All in favor of the Werewolf Non-Discrimination Act, raise your hands."

Nearly all of the plum-robed witches and wizards raised their hands. Teddy couldn't believe it. They'd won!

"Here you go, Dad," he muttered. "That one's for you."


End file.
